


Do Ragdolls go to Heaven or Hell?

by MarySunshine23



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Please Don't Hate Me, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, friendly - Freeform, gentle relationships, out of chronological order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySunshine23/pseuds/MarySunshine23
Summary: June couldn't say she was happy being a semi-permanent employee of purgatory, but it beat ceasing to exist. But when she accidentally got stuck in Hell after a review assignment, and then turned into a ragdoll creature? What could she do? Really? And why did her tendency to develop crushes on gay men follow her after death?(A series of snippets between her and a certain gay spider demon. Relationship left ambiguous so I don't get angry readers.)
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 38





	1. Have Some Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes one can't help feeling stood up. And drunk guys just don't know when to quit. Maybe telling them to leave you alone is a good idea? ... Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally do song fics. So this chapter is a bit... out of the blue? I was listening to "Take a Hint" and saw the scene. Plus I wanted an excuse to have Angel in drag.

"Come on babe, let's have some fun!"

"You want a drink, sweetheart?"

"Why not ditch these bozos for a real man?" June was surrounded by incredibly horny men trying to pick her up. Sure, this was a bar, and yeah, she was dressed... provocatively. But she was meeting Angel Dust for a night out as the 'designated driver', meaning that June would tell Angel when it was time to stop drinking and start heading home. And he might be a porn star, but having any familiar male would deter men from approaching. But Angel was nowhere to be seen and June was nursing a martini in an attempt to keep herself calm.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" the lizard man beside her asked, "I'm inviting you to come home with me!" June felt something break in her brain... and in her hand. She looked to see that the stem of the martini glass broke, and shards had lodged themselves into her hand. Her eyes widened before she glared, a growl emitting from her chest. She climbed up onto the bar stool so she could stand on the table.

_ "Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right!" _ she gestured to the men below her,  _ "I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just tryna be polite," _ she started ripping the skirt of her dress,  _ "But it always seems to bite me in the-" _ She yelled as the piece finally ripped off and she started wrapping her hand as she walked down the bar.  _ "Asked me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot! You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not." _ She looked over to find the men had followed her so far,  _ "You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth, and that is when it started going south, oh!" _ She was grabbed and pulled down to stand on the floor.

_ "Get your hands off my hips 'fore I'll punch you in the lips!" _ she cocked her arm back as if getting ready to punch the guy who had grabbed her,  _ "Stop your staring at my HEY!" _ She backhanded someone who grabbed her by the breasts,  _ "Take a hint, take a hint!" _ She ducked under grabbing hands and got back on the bar,  _ "No, you can't buy me a drink! Let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint! Take a hint, take a hint!" _ She almost slipped on a spilled drink, but regained her footing,  _ "T-take a hint, take a hint!" _ She hopped onto a nearby stage as she finished wrapping her hand. The men were still oggling her, making her glare further.

_ "I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top. You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was stop," _ she flipped off the group,  _ "And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped, you'd be here, and I'd be on a yacht, oh! _ " She narrowly avoided being grabbed again, _ "Get your hands off my hips 'fore I'll punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my HEY!" _ She snapped up towards her face to get the men's attention,  _ "Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can't buy me a drink! Let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint! Take a hint, take a hint!" _ Her wrist was grabbed, causing her to have to regain her footing again so she could pull away, falling back onto her ass.

_ "What about no don't you get? So go and tell your friends, I'm not really interested!" _ she said, watching the men looking down at her glaring face,  _ "It's about time that you're leaving. I'm gonna count to three, and open my eyes and you'll be gone!" _ She closed her eyes, focusing her energy on behind her,  _ "One." _

**_"Get your hands off my-"_ **

_ "Two." _

**_"Or I'll punch you in the-"_ **

_ "Three." _

**_"Stop your staring at my, HEY!"_ ** There were screams, and when June opened her eyes the men were above her being held by their shadows.

_ "Take a hint, take a hint! I am not your missing link!" _ she stood up, fixing her hair and straightening her ripped dress,  _ "Let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint! Take a hint, take a hint!" _ The shadows in her control sung happily as they tormented the perverted men above her, allowing her to walk back stage.

"Woah!" June almost ran into someone, "Sorry, girl! I uh... may have ruined your chances of getting a free drink..."

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked in confusion, "I'm looking for you!"

"Pardon?" June looked confused, "I don't think we've met." The girl groaned before pulling the front of their hair to reveal it was a wig.

"June, it's me!" the girl turned out to be Angel, "I told you we were gonna have fun tonight!" June looked even more baffled.

"... I'm somewhere between extremely confused and mildly turned on," she said, trying not to gape.

"Holy crap! What happened to your hand?!" Angel said, using one of his lower hands to grab June's wrist.

"Oh, I sort of..." June coughed, "Broke a martini glass and tried to wrap it up with a piece of my dress..."

"No wonder you look like a hot mess!" Angel sighed, putting his wig back on before dragging June to a room, "Now I gotta fix your hand and get you a new dress!”

Angel Dust led June into a dressing room, closing the door behind them. The redhead didn't even have time to look around before being picked up and placed on the vanity table. June felt herself blush as Angel moved her hand so he could unwrap the makeshift bandage. His hands were surprisingly gentle as he unwrapped the now bloody cloth.

"Ah, jeez! You didn't even remove the glass?" he scolded lightly before tossing the rag away. He grabbed a pair of tweezers with one hand before holding open June's hand with another.

"I didn't exactly have time with guys trying to grab my- OW!" June yelped trying to pull her hand away.

"Quit yankin'!" Angel snapped, holding her wrist with one of his free hands, "I can't get it out if you keep flinching."

"I can't help it! It hurts!" June snapped back, shutting her eyes tight. She didn't mind blood unless it was her own. She swallowed thickly as she felt each piece be removed. Finally a soft material was placed over her hand. When she looked, Angel was holding down a gauze pad while using a fabric bandage to wrap it. "Shouldn't we sanitize it?"

"Eh, you already poured booze on it, that's enough," Angel said off handedly. When he finished, it looked much better than the hackjob June had done.

"Angel... I- HEY!" she nearly jumped when her zipper was being lowered, "What are you doing?!"

"Do you wanna walk around in a ripped up dress and flash everyone with your lacy panties?" Angel asked, raising a brow. The redhead blushed, before looking away. The dress was unzipped and pulled away. "Rip this one and I will end you."

"I'm already dead," June said as she stood up, raising her hands so Angel could put the dress over her. Angel huffed as he put the dress on her, pinning up her hair so he could zip her up.

"Cute back tattoo," he remarked.

"Oh god is that still there?" June tried to look behind her.

"I said quit squirming, woman!" Angel scolded, using a hand to keep her head straight, "Now suck in, I'm skinnier than you." June pulled her stomach in so the tall spider demon could zip the dress all the way up. He patted her shoulder, signalling that she could look now.

"Oh wow..." June had to gape at herself. The pink cocktail dress was both sexy and elegant. It seemed appropriate for everything, and went surprisingly well with the heels she had on. Angel put a pair of white lacy fingerless gloves in her hand before patting her shoulder.

"There, now you can decide if you wanna keep hanging out or go home," Angel grinned before fixing his wig, "Either way you look almost as hot as me." June elbowed him before putting on the gloves. They covered up the cloth bandage nicely and made it look as if nothing was wrong.

"Thank you, Angel," she said softly, looking at her hands, "I... if you hadn't been here, I don't think I would have lasted this long in Hell." Angel Dust looked over at June before smiling.

"What are friends for, babe?" he said, holding her shoulders and wrapping his lower set of arms around her waist in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made some modifications to the notes of this story, primarily that I'm adding pictures of what June looks like. Part of the fun of this series is that it's not told in a linear fashion, and June changes her appearance over time. So the stages are Pre-Hell, Stage 1, Stage 2, and Stage 3!
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/XDrmqKX)  
> 
> 
> Side note, this happens often so you can kind of pick out of the three on the right what she looks like. June is not afraid to throw hands.


	2. Late Night Cooking Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes anxiety can inspire good ideas... like making food at 3AM

Angel Dust never really struggled with sleep, he didn't have anxiety like June and he usually ran himself ragged. So he was a little confused when he woke up in the middle of the night. Well, looking at his phone, it was 3:20; not that it mattered. It was still dark outside... well... darker than it was during the day. He patted around for Fat Nuggets, going for his usual tactic for remedying late night awakeness. But he... smelled something? Something good~. Tasty.  
"Holy shit if I'm at home again..." he groaned as he got up, grabbing his robe. Nope, he was definitely at the Hotel, but he swore this smell was just like his mom's food. And he was pretty sure she wouldn't be in Hell... pretty sure... So he following his nose down stairs to the kitchen.

June stood in the dimmed lights of the kitchen, stirring... something...  
"What's cookin' good lookin'?" he teased, looking over her shoulder, "Spaghetti? So late?"  
"Anxiety kept me up, and I remembered that cooking often makes me feel good," June said, taking a spoonful of the sauce and offering it to Angel, who happily took it, "I used to make this all the time when I was alive. My family loved it."  
"They should! It's good!" Angel hugged her as he left the spoon in his mouth, "I came down because it smelled like my mom's cooking."  
"Aren't you Italian?" the ragdoll asked, "I mean, I know you're from New York originally."

"Yeah, my parents are off the boat Italian," the spider nodded, watching her stir the food, "So all our food was Italian everything. It was rare to get anything else."  
"My dad used to live in a small Italian town on the east coast, and all the parents would have monthly cook offs for who's spaghetti and oregano recipes were the best," June explained, taking the pot of pasta to the strainer, "So he knew what real Italian food was like."  
"Good for him! Anyone who knows good Italian food is lucky," Angel sat on a counter, "I'm not particularly picky about food, but I like home cooked stuff over restaurants."  
"I would have thought you'd leave cooking to the professionals," June remarked as she mixed the sauce and noodles together.

"I leave the cooking to people who do it better than me," the spider laughed, "But I'm not useless in the kitchen. The next time you have a late night cooking session, let me know and we'll have some real Italian garlic bread."  
"It's a date," June said, handing Angel a bowl of spaghetti before hopping up on the counter next to him. The two ate in silence for a while, looking ahead at the food illuminated by the low lights, "I'm glad we're friends, Angel... I don't know if we'd have met if we were both well behaved and didn't have untimely deaths, but I'm glad I got a chance to have you as a friend."  
"Is it really all that great to have a crossdressing prostitute as a friend?" Angel smirked.  
"Babe, you're not the first gay drag queen I've befriended," June smirked back, "You're the first prostitute I've befriended in person, but you're not a huge novelty. It's your soul that I'm grateful for." Angel kissed her forehead before wrapping one of his lower arms around her waist.

"Me too, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because... I made spaghetti and I know Angel Dust likes home made food...
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/92B6K5L)


	3. I'd Rather It Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two friends get shit faced and black out? No one is quite sure, partly because they can't remember. Oops.

June groggily opened her eyes, unsurprised that she had awoken with her face in her pillow. She snuggled more into it before pausing. Something seemed... off? She couldn't put her finger on it, but it didn't seem right. She closed her mind and tried to think; maybe jogging her memory would help? Last night Charlie had insisted that she go take a break outside of the hotel, so June went to one of the many bars in Hell. It was a nicer one with booths and actual food. She had a few drinks, but no more than she normally did... Then she ran into Angel, who had just finished a job. They decided to hang out together for a while, June making sure that Angel didn't do anything too extreme. But they both knew Angel could handle more... everything... than June could. They danced and ate and drank...

_ 'God, I must have blacked out,' _ June thought irritatedly,  _ 'Would explain the hangover. But something is still...' _

Then something clicked; this pillow wasn't hers. This  _ bed _ wasn't hers. She hated silk bedding, and rarely ever wore silk clothes. Speaking of which... She pushed herself up. Yup, she was naked. She shut her eyes tightly, praying that she at least slept with someone attractive. Gathering the courage, she peeked to see who her bed partner was. She felt her brain halt as her breath caught in her throat. She hesitantly reached over before nudging the sheet covered shoulder. There was a grumble, something about leaving something.

"Angel!" She hissed, nudging him again. Angel Dust rolled over, opening an eye to look over. His eyes shot open, but he didn't move.

"Is... is there a particular reason you're naked in my bed?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," June said with a worried tone. Angel sat up before looking around, checking his night stand and under the bed.

"So, you didn't pay me, so that's out," Angel said, "Unless it's in my jacket."

"I wouldn't pay you," June says, "You may be one of my best friends, but that doesn't mean I would feed into that particular occupation." She looked around, hoping something would be helpful, "So... you clearly know where we are, 'cause this doesn't look like the hotel."

"Nah, this is my Sugar Daddy's place. I prefer the hotel because it-" Angel paused before rubbing his head, "I think I know what happened."

"I don't know whether to be more concerned about you knowing or the fact that you have a Sugar Daddy," June said, standing up.

"This place is closer to the club we were at, so we probably got wasted and I suggested we not go to the Hotel. But Valentino has a... well, a rule," Angel hesitated, "If I bring someone back, they gotta pay for services."

"Dude, I have no money," the redhead's eyes furrowed, "And I doubt a pimp would take an I.O.U."

"That's the only reason I can think of why I'd bring you here, that we were too hammered to go back to the Hotel," Angel stated grumpily.

"We could have called Charlie!" June said, "She's got a limo!"

"Yeah, but Vaggie would spend the entire ride back lecturing us. And I dunno about you, but I can barely stand her sober," the spider demon picked up his jacket and mini skirt with a sigh. June thought for a moment before walking up to him.

"Well, if I were to have blackout drunk sex with anyone, I'd rather it be you," she said with an apologetic smile. He combed his fingers through her hair affectionately before picking up her shirt.

"Let's get out of here before Val starts asking questions," Angel said before starting to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to "Walkashame" by Meghan Trainor for this one. I can totally see June walking around with a super drunk Angel Dust.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/iW7XhY3)


	4. Hypothetical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June grew up in a family where nudity isn't a big issue. She doesn't care if people see her naked, she doesn't care if she sees someone naked. She might be interested in a tattoo, birthmark or piercing, but besides that she doesn't care. So Angel being naked is nothing that phases her.

June hesitated slightly before carefully knocking on the door.

"It's open!" With that, the ragdoll opened the door and peeked inside. Angel was lying in bed in nothing but his boots, reading a magazine and petting Fat Nuggets, who was cuddled up beside him.

"Hey, uh, can I talk to you?" June asked, closing the door behind her. Angel looked up curiously, seeing the woman's worried expression. He set down the magazine before patting the bed next to him.

"What's up, babe?" he asked as she crawl next to him.

"I just... I need to talk something out, and I'm not even sure if I need a solution more than to just... put it out into the open air," June explained, lying on the pillow next to Angel.

"Lay it on me," the spider demon said, playing with one of Fat Nugget's ears.

"So, I like, have feelings for this guy," June started, "And I didn't know I had feelings for him until recently, but like, other people around me knew? But, like, he's not into me. I'm not his type. And I wanna be respectful of that, I want to honor his decision. But, it's like, I don't know if he knows how I feel. Like, if he doesn't know, should I tell him? And if he does know, why hasn't he said anything? Like, shouldn't he at least tell me that he knows? Could his feelings change if I told him? Should I tell him even if he knows? Wha-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Angel put his arm over Junes stomach to keep her lying down, "June, you're working yourself up over this. You're asking too many 'what if' questions and not sorting out what is fact and what is just assumptions or guessing." June took a breath and tried to calm down. "Now, do you know for a fact that you're not this guy's type?"

"Yes," the young woman nodded.

"Are you sure? Maybe he's trying to play hard to get."

"He's... uh... pitching for the other team."

"Oh..." Angel thought for a moment, "Okay, so that's a fact. Now, do you know if people actually know about your crush?"

"Yes," June nodded, "Vaggie told me that 'if it were any more obvious, there'd be a neon sign' over my head."

"Okay, so that's still a maybe. Just because one person knows, it doesn't mean other people know," Angel said, "Everything else is just speculation. It's great you wanna honor his sexuality, but if he's close to you, he'd hate to see you tearing yourself apart to not even say anything. And if he enjoys watching you suffer then he's an asshole and I will shove my foot so far up his ass it'll come out his mouth!" Angel grinned ruffling June's hair, "But for real, you'd probably feel better telling him than just letting your feelings stew. And you're lucky! You come from a time when telling anyone you love them is socially acceptable! When I was alive, if I told anyone I was gay, I'd be sentenced to death! Even bi was a gray area, you had to use your wife to cover up for your boyfriend." Angel stopped when June cuddled close to him, trying to hide her tears. "Aw, come on. I'm sure that even if he doesn't reciprocate, he'd want you to be happy." June bit her lip as Angel held her close, stroking her hair and telling her it would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've felt this. Hard. It's hard to honor someone's emotions, beliefs, and opinions. And, like June, I tend to have crushes on gay people. They're just so... well groomed and careful.. Anyway.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/2nDgaWH)


	5. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While these ficlets aren't in any specific order, I will say that this chapter comes after "I'd Rather It'd Be With You".

June was looking through her purse as she walked down the street. There wasn't a large variety of books for her to choose from, or even that many book stores for that matter. But she had a hard time getting erotic manga in the living world anyway, so it wasn't all bad. It was just a matter of- huh? She looked up, curious about the scene in front of her. It was... Angel Dust? That wasn't unusual, she saw him everywhere; he wasn't the type to stay in one place for too long. But what was startling was his expression. He seemed... uncomfortable? Maybe even scared? That... Something wasn't right, and she knew she couldn't trust whoever owned the limo Angel was climbing into.  
"Angel!" she called, reaching out. The spider demon looked over, surprised to see her. He bit his lip, waving timidly before continuing to get in. Something was very wrong. As she watched the limo drive off, she noticed something about it. It was very pink with subtle heart decals.

Pulling out her phone, she looked up "Angel Dust". Of course there was information about the drug, but there was also a page about her friend. Specifically what company he worked for. When she looked up the company, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.  
"Porn Studios? Really? How unoriginal can you get?" she grumbled as she walked and looking at the site that matched the limo. But she got what she needed, an address. She then remembered something. "Wait... isn't this where Angel took me after we got shit faced? It's close to that club..." She put her phone in her purse before hurrying towards the club. She wouldn't need the address until she got to the club. She may not be as fast as a car, but her drive to help Angel Dust was enough to boost her naturally low stamina. At one point she even removed her platform heels so she could run without tripping. She only stopped once she got to the club, sitting to put her shoes back on and to look at the address.

"Okay, it's okay a block from here," she said, standing up once her shoes were on. She only had to walk a little bit before she saw a large building with a neon sign "Porn Studios! XXX". She rolled her eyes before noticing the guards. She thought for a moment before smirking. She sauntered over with a sultry smile. "Hey there... you two seem... lonely~" she cooed.  
"What do you want, lady?" one asked.  
"Oh, nothing really," she twirled her hair around her finger, "I'm just visiting a friend... but I have a feeling you won't take my word for it..."  
"No, we wo... whoa..." the second demon got caught off guard when June reached under her shirt behind her. She pulled her strapless bra out before smiling.  
"I'm a bit sweaty after walking all this way..." she said, dangling the lingerie between her fingers, "How about you get this and I get in, hm?"

"There's two of us," the first guard looked unimpressed.  
"And lingerie comes in pairs," she said, putting the bra in her mouth before slipping off her panties. Once she stepped out of them, she held her bra in one hand and her panties in another, "So... what d'ya say?" The demons said nothing, eyes trained on the articles. She tossed the lingerie to the side, and both dived for it. She couldn't help but giggle. "Wow, Angel was right!" She slipped through the door and crept down the hall.  
"Angie Baby~" a voice cooed, causing June's skin to crawl, "You know about my rule... don't you?"  
"C-Come on, Val..." it was Angel! "I-I have a life outside of-"  
"What. Is. My. Rule." the voice barked. June pressed herself against the wall beside the open door before she reached into her purse and pulled out her hand held mirror, positioning it so she could see into the room. Angel's face was grabbed by a demon that was even taller than him. There was no mistaking it, this was Angel Dust's pimp.  
"D-Don't leave the studio," Angel sighed, "But I don't want to-" before he could finish, the tall demon backhanded the spider demon.

"Do you think I care about what you want to do?!" he snapped, "What you think?! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be able to live such a luxurious lifestyle here! You get sex! You get drugs! You. Get. Money! You get it all at the cost of your freedom." Angel pushed himself up just in time to see-  
"VIBE CHECK!" June took a flying leap, kicking the large demon in the ribs and effectively knocking him over. She managed to stand up and run her fingers through her hair.  
"Who the ever loving FUCK do you think you are?" the large demon groaned, holding his possibly broken ribs.  
"It doesn't matter who I am!" she spat, "Angel Dust is far too good for the likes of a scumbag like you! Threatening him, blackmailing him, hitting him! You're nothing but a coward!"  
"I am one of the overlords of Hell!" The demon towered over the small ragdoll, "And you are nothing compared to me! I could squish you like the cockroach you are!"

"Don't you know the saying?" she asked, standing her ground, "It's not a matter of the size of the dog in the fight, it's about the size of the fight in the dog." She ran back and used the couch to jump up and kick the demon in the head. While the demon wasn't knocked over, he still had to regain his footing.  
"You little FLEE!" he roared, whipping his tail out to try to trip June, but she layed on the ground so it went over her. "WHY is this so important to you?! Angie is just a whore!"  
"He's not just a whore! He's my friend!" June stood up, "He means more to me than he could ever mean to you!" She grabbed a chair and chucked it at the demon. Unfortunately he caught it.  
"Oh? You're his friend? What, his sex friend? Friend with benefits?" the demon crushed the chair, "You mean nothing to him. You're just a quick cash grab."  
"That's not for you to determine," June said, "That's- AH!" She was grabbed around the ankles by the demon's tail, being picked up and slammed on the ground.

"Oh, but it is for me to determine," the demon chuckled, "And if you become more important than this company, it's my job to destroy you." He laughed before throwing June against a wall, "Ha! You're just like the ragdoll you look like!" The young woman coughed, the metallic taste filling her mouth as some spilled from her lips.  
"I'm not done," she said, her voice horse, "I'm. Not. Finished." The demon was lifted, causing him to cry out in surprise. When he looked around, he saw his shadow tangled up by some larger shadow.  
"Oh, we're playing that game, huh?" he chuckled. He snapped his fingers, and four girls came in, various demons, "Get her." The screamed out before lunging at June, who never once blinked. But they didn't make it. They were shot down, lying motionless on the ground. "What?!" the demon was dropped, and whipped around. Angel stood, all six arms bearing tommy guns and various other weapons pointing at the demon.  
"Do. NOT. Touch. Her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, I know that canon Valentino doesn't have a tail, but my head canon is that he has a retractable tail. Don't moths have large lower halves? (That sounds wrong). So, yeah. Sorry if that's confusing.
> 
> Also! June's powers consist of minor control of shadows, summoning files on souls within hell (and books in general), and being able to detach certain body parts (her left thigh, her right ankle, her right arm and her head) and remain in control of said parts. So she didn't actually jump at Val rather than just... use her shadows to throw herself. And that's literally how she does that... She's not super strong or has cool agility, she's just crafty.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/92B6K5L)  
> 


	6. Hairy Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being pressured into doing something about her "raggedy asymmetrical" hair, June attempts to clean herself up... and Angel doesn't like it.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!” June stood in front of Angel Dust, who currently had her face in his hands, looking mortified.

“What? I just cut my hair,” the ragdoll said, raising a brow, “I told you I was gonna do that.”

“I thought you meant a trim! Not shaving off all your hair!” the spider cried.

“It’s not that short,” though it was pretty close, “It’s just a pixie cut.”

“Your beautiful long hair~!” Angel practically sobbed as he fell to his knees.

“Come on, it was growing unevenly anyway,” this typical happened with an undercut, “At least this way it’ll grow evenly.”

“But I like combing my fingers through your hair!” Angel whined. June simply grabbed one of his hands and ran it through her now short hair.

“You can still do that,” she reassured, “And it can’t be undone, so unless you want me to tie all the hair I cut off into a bundle-“

“That’d be creepy,” Angel grimmest, “I don’t want a bundle of your hair.”

“So what do you want me to do?” The ragdoll asked with a smirk. Angel thought for a moment before standing up.

“Let me fix it. Your hair is sloppy,” he said before taking her hand and guiding her to his room.

“I didn’t know you could cut hair,” June said curiously.

“When you spend half a decade in Hell, you learn some things,” the Spider said, sitting his friend in front of his vanity, combing his fingers through her hair in attempt to fix it. “This is gonna be hard to get used to... what made you wanna cut it anyway?"

"Niffty has been bugging me about my hair looking messy for being asymmetrical..." June said, sitting on her hands as she watched Angel Dust grab some scissors, "I tried to tell her that it was kind of the point of an undercut, but Alastor backed her up saying it looked 'raggedy'."

"You're a ragdoll, that's the point," Angel rolled his eyes as he started evening out the cut, "But besides that, you shouldn't listen to them. At the very least Alastor is trying to get a reaction out of you. And Niffty is... well, she's weird anyway."

"Did you like my hair before?" June tried to look up before the spider used a set of his hands to keep her head straight.

"What, did I cry on the floor for nothing?" he asked, grabbing a comb, "I loved your hair before! I loved the colors, the loose curls, it was definitely a 'look'."

"But what about the short part?" she asked, looking at him through the mirror. Angel shrugged, focusing on his task.

"It's not for me to judge. If you like it, then it's good," he said, "Girls in my time didn't wear their hair like that, it was interesting to see anyone with a length of hair besides shoulder length. So you kinda had the best of both worlds."

"But didn't it look weird?" June turned when he let go of her head.

"Have you seen the people around here? Compared to them you're normal!" he laughed, combing through her hair, "You've seen my wigs, I love long hair. I love playing with it, I love styling it, it's fun. So that was part of the appeal of your look before. But I..." he paused, looking at her and blushing a bit, "Er... I... you... we... uh... You're important to me. You're special. If this makes you happy, then I'm happy for you. If you decide to grow your hair out again, I'll be happy with that too." June smiled before hugging her spider friend. He then held up a mirror, "See? Now that is how you cut short hair. Now, no more hack jobs!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I never really talked about how June looks, so I WILL DO THAT NOW!
> 
> June is 5'6" (168cm roughly) with an average build. She has auburn hair that is (now was) cut in an undercut style and dyed an ombre pink (with naturally loose curls). Her... skin... is pastel pink and baby blue and lightly freckled. Her right eye is pink and the left is green. She wears... fashionable flirty clothes? I guess that's what it'd be called. When she was alive she had fair freckled skin and green eyes. She died in 2018, so most of her stuff is fairly modern.
> 
> She keeps moving right:  
> [](https://imgur.com/SgpcXdr)


	7. Once Upon a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June and Angel Dust are reborn after rehabilitation, and they end up in Angel's time. Will things go the same now that June is here? Or will they change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to note that Vivzi has stated in one of Ashley's streams that Angel Dust died in his early to mid 30's. June died at 27. So they're roughly five years apart.
> 
> This is probably the only chapter where I don't have a picture prepared for how June looks.

“You insist that I never listen to you, so why should I start now?”

“Young lady, if you take one more step towards that plane-“

“What? You’ll send me to a boarding school? A nunnery? Remember how well that went? How they threw me back into your face with proclamations that I was unruly and to sinful to save? Nothing short of a bullet is gonna stop me!” Those words were her last to her mother as she bowed and boarded the plane with a one way ticket to New York. Living in the the early 1900’s was a pain, especially with her memories of the 2000’s still in tact. But she had vowed that she’d find him if the whole redemption thing worked out. And, oddly enough, it did. But she hadn’t expected to be reborn in the 20’s. At least not the 1920’s, where it was “risqué” to have your skirt above knee length.

But June, now Juniper Rose, managed to tough it out, putting up with her family believing that she had to be saved from herself and trying to fix her with... anything... everything. And she had welts on her legs and arms for rolling her eyes (a bad habit she kept from her last life). But it didn’t matter, she wouldn’t be with them long. And when she got the chance (and money), she hopped on the first plane to New York. It wasn’t terribly hard to find the general location of her ex-spider friend and his family; all she had to do was listen to the radio for any news related to illegal drugs.

When she was (mostly) confident about her information, she called a local club. It was pretty popular and the owner’s daughter sang there, a girl named Molly. As she waited for the operator to transfer the call, she looked at a flier for the club.

“Harold Dunst speaking.” Oof, somehow June hadn’t thought about Angel’s family answering.

“Yes, are you Anthony Dunst’s father?” She said, twirling her hair.

“Who’s askin?” The man growled.

“I’m Juniper Heart, a friend of his,” she explained, playing with her curls, “He calls me June.”

“Hmph,” the phone was covered, but June could still here, “Tonil! Some bird is on the phone askin’ for ya’! Says her name is June-something-or-other!” There was some indistinguishable sounds before another voice came through.

“June?” This voice was familiar.

“How are you liking your new feet?” She asked, crossing her legs. There was a laugh through the phone.

“These are way better than my old ones!” He said humorously, “And here I was afraid I’d never hear from you again.”

“Well, I’m in New York. I thought it might be nice to see how dashing you look,” June said, wrapping a curl around her finger, “You know, compared to before.”

“Of course! You’ve got the address now, come by anytime. I wanna introduce you to my siblings!”

“I’ll swing by soon,” June smiled, “Stay out of trouble until them.”

“No promises,” Angel’s voice was just as sassy and flirtatious as she remembered. As they hung up, she felt her heart fluttering with anxiety and excitement. It wouldn’t be long now... it wouldn’t be long.

.

.

.

June felt out of place in the club. Not that she was dressed inappropriately, but this was different than she was used to. She went to the bar, leaning there with a sigh.

“You waiting for someone?” The bartender asked casually.

“Sort of,” June responded, “I was supposed to meet my friend here.”

“This friend got a name?” The man asked.

“Anthony Dunst,” the auburn haired girl said, handing the man a few dollars, “What’ll this get me?”

“Whatever drink you want and maybe some information,” the bar keep responded, taking the money.

“Give me something mild,” she requested, “And what kind of information can you provide?”

“I can tell ya getting involved with Anthony is gonna bring nothing but trouble and heartbreak,” the man said as he started work on her drink, “His old man has to get him out of trouble pretty often. And plenty of girls suspected he’s... pitching for the other team.”

“I figured as much. Someone that well dressed has something to hide,” June said casually as the bar keep handed her the requested drink, “Anything else?”

“Don’t get him mad. He’s not someone you want to mess with.” June shrugged before sipping her drink. “What’s that accent?”

“I’m from California,” the young woman said.

“What brings a girl like you to the big apple?”

“I dunno, just tired of the west coast,” June said idly. Probably wouldn’t be wise to say the real reason.

“You alone, beautiful?” June looked over to see a young man with dark hair. Something seemed familiar about him, but she couldn’t be sure.

“She’s lookin’ for Anthony,” the bar keep said, “She’s from California.”

“Toni? Why would you be lookin’ for him?” The man said, “He’s not worth your time. I, on the other hand...”

“Eyes up here, buddy,” June grabbed his chin and yanked it so he was looking at her face, “And just that alone makes 'Toni' worth my time more than you.”

“Who says he wouldn’t look there?” The man batted away her hand.

“At least he’s subtle about it,” she rolled her eyes, “Your gaze was blatantly obvious.” The man cleared his voice, trying to hide his embarrassment. He dug through his pockets to pull out a cigarette case.

“Want one?” He asked, offering the open case.

“Even if I did, I wouldn’t feel comfortable taking anything from you; especially since I don’t know your name,” June held up a hand dismissively.

“Like I’d give my name to a disrespectful brat like you,” the man huffed.

“Oof! I can feel the verbal ass whooping from the back!”

“What’s a matter? Can’t handle a woman by yourself, Archie?” Two sets of arms rested on the man’s head. Now leaning on him was a young (rather busty) young woman with long platinum blonde hair, and a young man who looked like the genderbent version of her. Both were taller than dark haired man, the blond man even more so. And both were stunningly beautiful.

“This broad is being disrespectful,” the man snapped, trying to get the other two off him, “And I don’t need my kid brother and sister adding to that!”

“But being irritating to you brings us meaning to our sad, dull lives!” The girl said, leaning more on her older brother.

“Sides, we don’t got anything better to do!” The blond male said, throwing himself into his brother’s arms. The older man only held him for a moment before dropping him.

“This broad was actually looking for you,” the dark haired male huffed.

“Who?” Both blonds asked. The older man pointed at June, who was sipping her drink and looking thoroughly amused.

“ _She_ was looking for _you_ ,” the man explained before pointing at the blond on the floor.

“Oooh! She’s cute!” The young woman said as she jumped on the dark haired man’s back to offer her hand to June, “I’m Molly Dunst! This is my older brother, Archibald Dunst! And on the floor is Anthony Dunst!”

“It’s a pleasure,” June said with a warm smile as she took Molly's, “My name is Juniper Heart, but everyone calls me June.”

“June...?” June looked down at the young man. Had she only had a quick glance, she wouldn’t have recognized him. Without the black eye and signature pink striped jacket, he looked rather... clean and innocent. But she smiled and blushed.

“Let me help you up,” she knelt down.

As he stood, there was no mistaking it. This was Angel Dust. This was the spider demon she had befriended in Hell. But now he was very... normal. His freckled face still held that same amusement that she had known before.

“Do you know her, Toni?” Molly asked, getting off Archibald.

“Yeah... she’s the girl I met in a dream...” he blushed a bit.

“No kidding!” Molly looked excited, “Your dream girl is really real!”

“Too bad the rest of us aren’t so lucky,” Archibald grumbled, “She’s too good looking for a fa-agh!” He was elbowed by his sister.

“Shush you!” She hissed.

“Let’s... uh...” Angel looked back at his siblings, “Let’s go dance.” He tucked June’s hand into his elbow before escorting her away from peering eyes. After they got to the dance floor, he turned to her and took her hand; slipping his hand onto her waist. She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder as they started to sway.

“I think this is the first time we’ve danced and I didn’t have to put my hand on your elbow,” she teased.

“I was two feet taller before,” he smiled, “But you look almost exactly the same.”

“I’ve got a full head of long hair too,” June said, “I almost didn’t recognize you. You’re so sweet looking.”

“Are you saying that I didn’t look good before?” Angel raised a brow.

“No, not at all,” she said, “I mean you look young. So... untouched. Before all your sins were up front and center. But now...”

“Now they’re better hidden,” he said, “Looks can be deceiving... I was afraid you wouldn’t come back for me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” June gave a sad smile, “I know it took me a bit, but I’m here. And more importantly, I’m here with you.” She reaches up and caressed his cheek, “And I don’t plan on leaving.” Angel smiled and kissed her palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't guess, Harold is Angel's dad (Heroin), Archie is his older brother (Arachnid I think???) and Molly is... Molly! His twin! Everything is guesses. I don't really know how anyone acts. But whatever!
> 
> June's full name before she died is Juniper Leann Abbey. When she was reborn, it was Juniper Rose Heart. While she doesn't hate the name Juniper, she feels like no one knows what it means, so she goes with June.
> 
> Edit (2/2/2020): Changed Angel's name to his canon name! :D Which is Anthony according to the Australia Wildfire Relief Charity Stream.


	8. All Eyes On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June's invited everyone of a very special performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. COUNTLESS PEOPLE ASSOCIATE THIS SONG WITH ANGEL DUST. Bite me. It's a bop.
> 
> Sorry not sorry.

“I’m not sure why we all had to come.”

“Come on, Vaggie! Staying cooped up in the hotel isn’t good for any of us. And June worked hard on getting us all tickets!”

“Charlie is right, the least we can do is to come check it out.”

“Hey, are we allowed to have... celebratory drinks?”

“Yeah! I want drinks!”

“No.”

“Aw! Lame.”

“Let’s just find our table.” The group wove through tables to find one reserved table with June’s name written in cursive and six chairs.

“I’ve never heard June sing before!” Niffty chirped as she sat down.

“You haven’t?” Vaggie asked arching a brow, “She sings as much as Charlie.”

“I mean seriously sing,” Niffty corrected, “Making up silly songs as you do chores doesn’t count.”

“Fair enough,” Charlie nodded, “I think the only one of us who heard her really sing is Angel.”

“Only because we do duets on karaoke night,” Angel blushed a bit, “But she sings a lot in general.”

“This should be an interesting experience nonetheless,” Alastor laughed, “I can’t remember the last time I saw a club performance!”

“You’ve seen one?” Husk asked dubiously, “The casino I grew up in had regular burlesque shows.”

“Sounds like a good time!” Angel said, trying to be sneaky with his stealthily purchased champagne.

“ANGEL DUST DON’T YOU DARE!” Vaggie snapped.

“Hey, at least I paid for this one!” The spider snapped back, flipping off the moth demon.

“Fine, one drink each,” Charlie said with a sigh. Husk handed a passing waiter some money in exchange for a whiskey and Angel Dust shot Charlie finger guns as he sipped his drink. The lights dimmed as the first performer came on stage.

~~~~~

June brushed her short hair, making sure she looked perfect. Making sure every hair and eyelash was in place. She put on the final touch of her lip gloss before smiling at her reflection.

“June, you’re up!” Someone called before closing the door. June took a breath and stood up.

“Time to channel my inner Angel.”

~~~~~

The performer bowed before walking off the stage. Everyone applauded politely as the back of the curtain, showing a silhouette.

“ _Long long time ago, I had a little show. Was a beautiful, lovable Angel_ ,” the silhouette moved gracefully, looking as if they were looking in a hand mirror, something about this figure seemed... familiar? “ _But he took the spotlight, shining so bright. Left me to fade away!_ ” The silhouette moved to close the mirror, looking crestfallen, but then determined, “ _But honey now the turn is mine!_ ” As the beat picked up, the curtain was raised to show June dressed in a very Angel Dust-esque outfit; a pink striped short peacoat over a short low cut skin tight black dress, with thigh high boots and fashionable pink gloves. She strut forward in a confident manner, a playful smirk on her lips.

“ _A devil made from heaven, sent from above_ ,” she gestured up towards the ceiling before pointing at the audience, “ _Looks like Henry's got a little date, let's have some fun! We got 'lots to do little errand boy, come to me at cloud nine. To be a perfect angel, some sin must be done!_ ” She pulled off the coat and threw it off, strutting to another side of the stage, “ _You told me what to do, and what to say, I couldn't escape! You got to choose the ending of my fate, you put me astray!_ “ She bent down to pout angrily, “ _But not anymore! I’m in control! I have the stage, you can't turn the page!_ ” She jerked her thumb at herself before stand up straight, opening her arm as twirling, “ _Now all eyes on me! All eyes on me!_ ” She stopped on a dime before swinging her hips flirtatiously and snapping to the rhythm.

“ _So many experiments, so many mistakes. But I'll go all the way, till I'm in perfect shape!_ “ she flexed her arms before continuing, looking thoughtful, “ _First the worst, maybe third's the charm! So close, oh I cannot wait!_ “ she looked excited, straightening the bow over her bust, “ _The demon won't taint me now 'cus, you're the sacrifice he'll slay,_ ” she threw an arm behind her, “ _You said I wasn't good enough to stay, you put me away! You took away my future and my fame, but now it will change!_ ” She struck a flirtatious pose, “ _Focus on me! I'll be all that they see!_ ” She twirled cutely with a playful smile.

“ _I'll make them sway, no, can't run away!_ ” she swung her hips as if to make her point, wrapping her arms around herself, “ _Now all eyes on me!_ ” She danced a bit, a mix between old fashioned dancing and straight up erotic dancing, kneeling before the audience as if praying, as the tempo slowed, “ _You, don't know what it's like to drown away, in a puddle of shame. You, yes you, made me INSANE!_ ” She bent backwards, reaching up. Just as the music picked up, she jumped up with a smirk, “ _But not anymore! I’m in control!_ ”

June walked around the stage like a showgirl, arms open, “ _I have the stage, you can't turn the page! Now do as you're told!_ ” She jerked her and as if pulling someone towards her before pointing down, “ _Focus on me! I'll be all that they see!_ ” She opened her arms and swayed her hips, “ _I'll make them sway, no, can't run away! Now all eyes on me! Now all eyes on, ALL EYES ON ME!_ ” She raised her hand victoriously before winking.

The audience roared, people cheering, clapping, stomping and whistling as June took a bow. She walked off stage, waving and blowing kisses as she went backstage.

“Might as well close up after that,” one of the girls teased, “Not like any of us will be able to follow that up.” June giggled nervously. She took off her gloves before draping the jacket over her shoulders. Grabbing the rest of her stuff, she headed out to where the audience was.

“There she is!” Charlie practically tackled June, “That was so good! It was everything I could do not to jump up and dance too!”

“Even Husk had his foot tapping!” Niffty giggled, hugging June as well.

“Good coordination over all!” Alastor said, pinching her cheek, “Good song choice to go with the costume, good dancing to go with the song genre, my only complaint is your... dress length.”

“Okay, _dad_ ,” June giggled. As everyone stepped away, she was tackled and covered in kisses.

“ILOVEITILOVEITILOVEIT I LOVE IT!!!” Angel cheered, not taking a breath between kisses or words, “THAT WAS SEXY AS FUCK!”

“I told you you’d love it!” June laughed as Angel sat up, smiling down at her. He gave her one last kiss on her forehead before helping her up, Husk grabbing her coat.

“A performance like that deserves another drink!”

“Yea-“

“NO MORE DRINKS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly don't like reading song fics, which is why I try to avoid writing them. But... this was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. So... yeah... I can't promise there won't be more... but I'll try to avoid it.
> 
> June took advantage of her short hair to dress up as Angel Dust!  
> [](https://imgur.com/iW7XhY3)


	9. How to Get Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My terminology for people who reside in Heaven, Purgatory and Hell:  
> Heaven: Heaveners  
> Purgatory: Purgatorians  
> Hell: Hellions

"No... way... NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" June crumpled on the sidewalk, looking at her reflection in the store window. Her pristine, fair skin was now more like patch work of a ragdoll. Her emerald eyes were now mismatched as tears flowed down her cheeks. No way... she had stayed to long... she... she... June got up and screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She ran, trying to find someone, anyone. "Please! You have to help me! I don't belong here!"

"Tch! You and everyone else kid."

"What? You think you're too good to face sin?"

"We all deserve to be here, you're no better."

June sobbed, once again crumpled on the sidewalk. She had been sent to Hell on a review assignment. There was some speculation that one of the recent judgements was flawed and someone was sent to here when they didn't deserve to be. Reviews were pretty simple, they usually didn't take more than a couple minutes. The problem was that June had only been to Hell a few times, so she wasn't sure where the soul was. So locating them took... too long. She had spent about two hours looking for the soul, and when she did find it she determined that the judgement was correct. Unfortunately that was long enough for her to get... stuck. At least, that's how everyone in purgatory put it. If you stayed to long in either extreme, you got stuck in Hell. Some purgatorians tried to purposefully get stuck in Heaven, which is why everyone who was 'stuck' ended up in Hell.

And here she was, sobbing into her arms on the sidewalk, not sure where to go or what to do. She had tried so hard to stay in purgatory, yet now...

"Hey, what's a matter?" June looked up, seeing a very tall and lanky figure in front of her. They were bent forward with a hand on their knee to get a better look at her.

"I... please...! You have to help me...! I-I don't belong here, I-I'm a p-purgatorian! I'm supposed to be in purgatory, but-"

"Whoa whoa, babe! Slow down!" The figure held up their hands before taking a seat beside her, "You're from... purgatory?"

"Y-Yeah... I was sent here on an assignment, but I got stuck..." June looked at her lap sorrowfully.

"What do ya mean 'stuck'?" the person asked, resting their chin in their hand.

"Purgatorians are able to teleport between Purgatory, Heaven and Hell. We rarely do this because there's a chance that... if you stay to long, you get stuck," she explained, looking at her hands, "When I tried to teleport, I couldn't. And now I... look like this..."

"So, what? They just leave you here?" the person asked, "Surely the big man in purgatory would notice if one of his people got 'stuck' as you say. Aren't they gonna look for you?"

"I don't know," she said, wiping her tears off on her sleeve, "Besides the hushed gossip, no one really talks about what happens when you're stuck... I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to do..."

"Okay, babe. You got a name?" June looked at the figure, sniffling a bit.

"June... my name is June."

"June, huh? Cute," the figure stood up before offering their hand, "I'm Angel Dust. I'm sort of a big deal around here; not like the overlords, but still." June hesitantly took Angel Dust's gloved hand and let him pull her up.

"How do you become a big deal without being a ruler?" she asked, straightening herself out.

"Be a porn star," Angel Dust struck a pose, causing June to break out in laughter.

"I guess that would make you big in Hell," she said, wiping away some tears.

"You should laugh more! You're cuter that way," Angel said, leading her down the street, "Anyway, I got some friends who might be able to help you. If anyone knows how to get 'unstuck' it'd be them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June is later visited by her supervisor who literally just tells her to "figure it out" in terms of getting unstuck. And Charlie decides that June would be a perfect addition to the Happy Hotel as someone to reevaluate souls seeking redemption.
> 
> Also, it didn't make sense for anyone else to meet June. Another name for a prostitute is a streetwalker, so of course Angel's gonna meet her first. And we already know that he's not heartless.
> 
> June transforms from normal skin coloring to pink and blue!  
> [](https://imgur.com/1tvaCTd)


	10. After Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened between Angel Dust and his most recent client. Even if June doesn't have answers, she is always there for her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I haven't lost interest in this. My fixations are just constantly shifting.

The bang of a door slamming echoed through the hall, causing June to look up from her computer screen. She herself was very, very careful not to slam doors; mostly just not to disturb anyone (and if she did, she opened the door and apologized to the open air). She closed her laptop before peeking her head out to the hallway. She saw someone heading down the hall, probably some random Joe-Shmoe that Angel Dust snuck in; which he did whenever Charlie and Vaggie were out and about. But something seemed off. She treaded lightly past the two rooms between her’s and Angel’s before giving a gentle knock.

“Angel?” she called carefully, “Everything okay, babe?” There wasn’t an immediate answer, but she heard a ripping sound. She waited for anything else before pushing open the door. Angel had ripped his bed sheet into thirds and was glaring at the braid he was creating.

“Er…? Is this some new hobby, or…?”

“Trying not to strangle the last Joe I slept with,” Angel said, pulling hard on the braid.

“Did he not pay?” June asked, sitting on the vanity stool. Angel pointed to the stack of cash on the nightstand. “Okay… were you… uh… unsatisfied?”

“I came, he came, performance was fine,” Angel said, once again tightening the braid. June tried thinking, what could have pissed him off?

“Does he have a foot fetish?” the only response to this was Angel giving a dead sideways glance. That was a negative. June sighed before standing up. “Okay, enough turning your bedding into a Rapunzel braid. You need after care.” Angel pulled harder at the braid before throwing it down on the ground, letting June guide him to the bathroom. She turned on the tub and grabbed three bath bombs, a handful of dissolvable flower petals and a bottle of bubble bath. She then got a few candles from under the sink and started lighting them.

“Is this what you do when you feel like shit?” Angel asked, sitting on the edge of the sink while he watched her work.

“Like, kind of? I don’t have a lot of bath bombs, so I normally use bath salts and essential oils,” she said as she felt the water. She took a moment, looking at the filling tub, “I think the last time I did this for someone else was before I died…”

“Really?” Angel sat on one set of hands while crossing another, “Who’d you do it for?”

“... My ex… he had a bad day at work…” June explained softly before giving a hollow chuckle, “He didn’t even get into the bath. Something about ‘excessive luxury shit’ being for shallow bitches.”

“He sounds like an asshole,” Angel snickered, “That John I just slept with kinda had that tone. Says only little girls and sluts like the shit I enjoy.”

“Bitch, every girl wants an over the top bedroom!” June laughed, “I mean, hello? I have tea lights hanging over my four poster bed and my ceiling is covered in those stupid glow in the dark stars and planets. If I had it my way, my room would look like a mix between a Barbie Dream House and something Tinkerbell threw up.”

“That actually sounds really awesome,” Angel grinned, “Like, what’s with these macho assholes thinking that cute shit is just for sissies? I could kick all their asses and still look better than they ever could!”

“Fuck yeah! Do it!” the ragdoll cheered, “But first, get in the tub.” Angel blinked, totally forgetting what they were doing. He sighed, stepping out of his socks before sinking into the tub. His eyes rolled shut as the sweet scents filled his lungs and the hot water enveloped him. One of his hands reached around blindly outside of the tub before locating June’s hand.

“I don’t care what your ex said, this is one of the nicest things anyone has done for me, and I appreciate it,” Angel said, thumbing the back of the ragdoll’s hand. She smiled before bringing the spider’s hand up to her face before pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

“Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer cannot figure out spellings for certain words, I dunno.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/iW7XhY3)


	11. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June's feeling like a queen with her hair back to it's original length

June stood up, stretching before going into her restroom. She felt like she never really left her room unless someone wanted to speak to her or spend time with her. And unfortunately, Angel Dust had been busy filming another porno. She looked herself in the mirror before blinking in confusion. She took two pieces of hair before pulling them down towards her bust. Her hair... was even now... After she had chopped it all off, she had just let her hair grow. She didn't ever really look at her hair during it's growth; only ever throwing it up when it was in the way. But now...

"My hair's back to it's old length..." she said before grinning at her reflection, "Yas Queen! Let's style this bitch!" She pulled of what little she was wearing before jumping into the shower.

.

.

.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," Angel groaned, his legs shaking as he trudged towards his room. His co-stars had gone all out on him, and his body felt like pudding afterwards. When he finally got to his room, his legs were begging him to rest. He pushed the door open only to halt. June was sexily relaxing on his bed, wearing lingerie worthy of an ad in a porn magazine, and twirling a curl in her side part of her hair. There was a shawl around her arms and under her, only adding to the look. Her smoky eye shadow and dark lipstick could lure any man into a kiss, and the long auburn curls framing her face only accentuated it.

"Uh... hi June..." Angel Dust stuttered. June smiled before sitting up.

"My hair grew back in," she said, moving to crawl forward, "I thought that was a worthy enough reason to try out that pinup look I've been gushing over... I thought I'd get your opinion on it."

"Girl, lemme get a chair and my phone so I can take pictures," Angel laughed, "Between getting my brains fucked out and your sexy ass magazine spread look, my legs are gonna give out!" June laughed too, letting Angel grab a stool before getting his phone out. For the most part, he took pictures of her while sitting, getting cute angles for her make up, accentuating her cleavage, the curve of her butt in the panties along with her lower back tattoo. But sometimes he wanted to get a high up shot, so he used the chair for balance.

About 50 pictures later, the spider demon crawled into bed beside June; posing cutely for a selfie with her. She pressed a kiss onto his cheek for the second one, leaving a lipstick imprint on his freckled cheek. She could tell he enjoyed this, that seeing his girl friend in sexy clothes and posing seductively on his bed was fun for him. Somehow, despite who they were, there was nothing sexual about this; it was playful. It was the same as their joking while changing clothes, or merciless flirting to see who breaks first. There was so much laughter and joy in things like this, despite how it looked on the outside. Angel Dust snuggled close to Juniper, combing his fingers through her silky curls and gently scratching her scalp.

"This is the best thing I could come home to," he sighed, ducking his head under her chin, "I hadn't even noticed..."

"Neither had I, Angel," June sighed, her manicured nails raking through his off white hair, pressing a kiss onto the top of his head, "I can't believe I've been here long enough for it to be this long..." There was a pause while they held each other, neither knowing what the other was thinking.

"Are you glad you're here?" he asked, "I mean... you decided to stay here... despite regaining the ability to leave..."

"Angel..." she sighed, petting him gently, "Angel... I chose to stay here because it's what best for everyone, including me..." She then giggled, "If I went back to purgatory, how could I show you my beautiful queen like appearance with my hair? The hair you love so much." Angel chucked and shook his head.

"You're the weirdest friend I've had... and that says something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for writing shit when I should have been sleeping!
> 
> I have had friends like this. Where despite how sexual things can seem, there's nothing really there. It's just playful... I'm not sure I conveyed this very well. It's 2:50 am right now.
> 
> Inspired by Loren Gray's "Queen"
> 
> While not wearing these clothes, this is what June looks like:  
> [](https://imgur.com/92B6K5L)


	12. For every time I almost said something, I thought of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a mutual friend shows your crush a confession video you made that you never meant to show them?

"Angel!" Cherry Bomb bust into Angel Dust's dressing room, with absolutely zero disregard for his lack of clothing, "Dude you gotta see this thing!"  
"What thing?" the spider demon asked as the one eyed demon shoved her phone into his hands. It seemed to be a video of sorts. He pressed play as his friend hopped up onto the counter, watching from over his shoulder.  
_The screen was black, and a sketch of June appeared before the animation kicked up of her walking. Though it was... peculiar. It was of how she looked when she first showed up. "Before I fall too fast, kiss me quick, but make it last, so I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye," as she walked she sung, her figure shifting to the side for something else, "Keep it sweet, keep it slow, let the future pass and don't let go," the silhouette of her sat on the ground, appearing to cry, "But tonight, I could fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight." A very familiar figure appeared, crouching down before sitting beside her.  
  
"But you're so hypnotizing," the figures blurred before they merged again, laughing and talking merrily, "You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep," the figures snuggled together, apparently resting, the smaller one smiling happily. "And I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling," the smaller silhouette waved as the taller one walked off with someone before she smiled sorrowfully, "But please don't catch me." The drawn June's hair became short, and her clothes transforming into a sun dress as she stretched, the perspective shifting to follow behind her.  
  
"See this heart won't settle down," the two silhouettes appeared again, sharing a meal and drinks, "like a child running, scared from a clown. I'm terrified of what you do," the taller silhouette shielded the smaller, holding a large gun in the lower set of arms as the smaller held onto the back of them, "My stomach screams just when I look at you, 'Run far away, so I can breathe!'" The next scene was of the shorter figure trying to steady a very unsteady, and maybe drunk, taller figure with an exhausted smile, "Even though you're far from suffocating me." The silhouettes shifted to stand on either side of two familiar brides, smiling to each other while they two brides kissed. "I can't set my hopes too high, 'cause every 'Hello' ends with a 'Goodbye'." The silhouettes vanished as if being erased.  
  
Again, the perspective shifted, and June's hair was long again, looking more like her current self, as she was centered, "But you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing! You've got me smiling in my sleep," she was looking hopeful, but also anxious, "And I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling. But please don't catch me." She shook her head before she stepped into a spot light, going from a sketch to a fully colored animation, "So now you see why I'm scared, I can't open up my heart without a care!" She seemed to be pleading, holding her chest. She took a breath to be calm before continuing, "But here I go, it's what I feel... And for the first time in my life, I know it's real!" As the perspective changed to view what she was seeing, a set of pink eyes were looking back at her, one dark sclera and both framed with pink spots.  
  
The perspective when back to June, closing her eyes before standing straight.  
"But you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing. You've got me smiling in my-" Her eyes snapped open before the tone of the video changed, "Sleep! And I can see this unraveling," Images of the fun, uproarious times Angel Dust and June experienced together coming together as quick snippets. From dancing to singing, movie nights, dinners, parties, Charlie and Vaggie's wedding, arguments, all one after another. "Your love is where I'm falling! So please don't catch me~! If this is love, please don't break me!" It then went back to the original format, June staring up at the eyes, who appeared to be in disbelief. She became fearful before taking a step back, "I'm giving up, so just catch me..." She knelt down, bowing her head before it faded to black._  
  
"Dude! I didn't know June was so talented!" Cherry cackled, "Oh man, I gotta ask her to do something like this for me!" She then noticed Angel Dust, cradling the phone in his hands, eyes wide as it stared at the ending message.  
_"For every time I almost said something, I thought of you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Remember how I said I wouldn't do anymore song-fic chapters? Well that was a lie. Not intentionally, but yeah. My apologies.
> 
> Also this is... what, the third chapter that Angel's been naked?
> 
> The four stages of June:  
> [](https://imgur.com/XDrmqKX)


	13. Shut Up and Get In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June hasn't sat in a car since she died. You'd have some PTSD too if you died by being run off the road. But June might be ready to get behind the wheel again. At least with some of Angel's help

Angel Dust tapped his foot impatiently. He hated resorting to street walking, but Valentino wanted a lot of money and none of his regulars were up for anything today. Which in itself was weird. He was starting to chew on the material of his glove from nerves… god, he remembered having to do this when he first came to Hell. Hell! He remembered doing this when he was alive! The only difference is that it’s a lot scarier in Hell. Why was he thinking of the word ‘Hell’ so much today? Uuuuugh! This was so- An engine revved, catching his attention. A very out of place car sat in front of him, mostly out of place because of it’s bright coloring. No one in Hell had a bumble-fucking-bee colored car, regardless of how fancy and expensive it looked. Maybe a customer? Angel sauntered over before leaning on the top of the car so he could peek into the tinted window.

When the window was cracked, he was surprised by the eyes that looked back at him.

“Shut up and get in.” Angel blinked before opening the door, sliding into the passenger’s seat. Holding the steering wheel was June, her hair mused into a rather seductive form that reminded him of that actress Cher (not that he had seen many movies with her, but he had seen posters). June started to drive before pressing a button. The windows rolled down and the top folded and tucked into the trunk.

“You bought a car… in Hell…” Angel looked at her in awe, “And you’re driving it.”

“Yup, grabbed you because I’m ten seconds from having a panic attack,” June said, “I didn’t realize Charlie was actually paying me to do my job, and I somehow accumulated enough to get this.”

“And this is?” Angel asked before lowering the blinder so he could use the mirror to apply more lipstick.

“Literally? It’s a… um… Chevrolet Camaro?” she didn’t sound positive, “Figuratively it’s how I’m gonna haul your drunk ass home whenever you need me to pick you up. And if you’re passed out I’m throwing you in the back.”

“So… why’d you buy it?” Angel Dust asked, “You know, besides hauling ass?”

“I need to get over what that bitch Emily did to me,” June said, keeping her hands on the wheel while gesturing, “And I figured I might as well get a fancy ass custom car that functions well enough that I don’t use it only twice a month.”

“Is that why there’s back seats?” Angel jerked his thumb to the more or less booth behind him. June nodded thoughtfully.

“I’m going to use this to take us places. There’s enough seats that Cherry and some of the girls from your work can ride with us,” she explained, “And you’re going to help me accessorize the inside because you know what I like.”

“Can this seat have a fuzzy pink cover on it?” Angel asked with a grin.

“We’re going to have soft covers on the seats. The back just gets a cover on the cushion. But we’re not having bowa length fur on the chairs,” June poked him, “I’m also gonna get a cover on my steering wheel… probably a Hello Kitty one or something…”

“Who the fuck is Hello Kitty?” June held up her pink lanyard, which was attached to the car key and decorated with a cute mouthless white cat. “Oh, I thought that was a pussy joke.”

“A singer that I like made it into a pussy joke,” June rolled her eyes, “Anyway, why were you on that street corner? Nothing to do today?” Angel thought for a moment before swearing loudly.

“God dammit Val’s gonna skin me!” he groaned, using the chair to lean back, “He wants money from me and he wants it this Friday!”

“How much money?” June looked over at him.

“Like… 600k?” Angel grumbled, looking at his phone, “Oh, my bad, 750k.”

“Why don’t you quit working for him?” June asked, “You’re basically making no money from being a sex worker, and all you get from being a porn star is publicity and some dick.”

“Dick is worth a lot,” Angel said, keeping his seat’s back down, “And I’m legally his property, probably for the rest of eternity. He gives me all the drugs, booze, and sex I could want in exchange for my soul.”

“And how does Charlie feel about that?” June glanced over at him.

“She doesn’t know,” Angel Dust huffed, crossing his upper set of arms as his lower set messed around on his phone, “She’d throw a fit if she knew that I basically signed away my after life.”

“Charlie probably wouldn’t, but Vaggie would,” June said as she turned, “She’d say something like ‘you’re just telling us now that you had this contract?!’ And then say something in Spanish.”

“Ugh, that’s even worse,” Angel moved his upper arms over his face, his lower pair setting the phone on his stomach, “ _ Cagna ha un bastone nel culo… _ ”

“You know you don’t have to speak Italian to talk shit about someone, right?” June asked, parking before sitting back in her seat, “You can just vent?”

“Eh, it’s nothing you haven’t heard before,” the spider demon said before looking around, “Where are we?”

“Told you, we’re buying shit for my car,” June said, pushing the button to roll up the windows and bring up the hood. Once everything was closed, she turned off the car, “Come on, make this fun for me instead of scary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the comments of Mila, I'm back to posting chapters on here. I kept writing these even after I stopped posting, mostly because I didn't want anyone to get upset that the relationship would no longer be ambiguous.
> 
> But, you'll live. I'm also editing all of the end notes to have pictures of what stage June is in her ever changing appearance!  
> [](https://imgur.com/92B6K5L)


	14. Meeting Your Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two knew demons want to stay at the Happy Hotel. But what happens when they're more than strangers?

"June! Do you mind coming down here and registering these two patrons?" Charlie's voice called for the ragdoll from the grand room. June grabbed her laptop before walking down towards her destination. She was never super eager about new patrons, just because most of them were either in denial or looking for a free room. But this time-  
"Way to drag your feet," Vaggie scolded, "Anyway, these are our new patrons." June stood for a moment, eyes wide as she looked at the couple. Sure, they weren't exactly human, but she knew them.  
  
June wordlessly handed Vaggie her laptop before grabbing a chair.  
"Oh, this must take a while for you to-" the cat woman started before the chair was pulled away, "HEY!" June raised it above her head before smashing it on top of the cat woman's.  
"June!" Charlie gaped, "Why'd you-"  
"Hey! What the fuck was that fo-" before the raccoon man could finish, June grabbed a wine bottle before braking it against the wall and throwing it at him, "WHAT THE FUCK BITCH?!"  
"JUNIPER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Vaggie screamed, trying to grab June.  
  
"I will never forgive them..." June said lowly, grabbing another chair, "I will never forgive them for what they did!"  
"What?! What are you talking about?!" the cat woman cowered below her, "Who are you?!"  
"I am Juniper Leanne Abbey!" June snapped, throwing the chair at the raccoon man, "And you two are the fucking reason I'm dead!"  
"What the hell are you-"  
  
"You are Samuel Jameson!" June pointed at the man, "I dated you for almost two years! Two years! Only for me to find out you were cheating on your wife and children to be with me?! What the fuck?!" She then stepped on the woman, "And you are Emily Jameson, his wife. Someone so insecure and so positive that it couldn't possibly be your husband's fault that he was leaving you for other women! Oh no, he was just a victim to this horrible sluts and their whorish cunts! You thought if you got rid of them, he'd be faithful?!"  
  
"I don't under-"  
"So you decided to run me off the road into a fucking ditch?! What kind of backwards fucktard logic is that?!" June stepped down harder, "You didn't even bother asking if I knew! How I felt about it! You didn't even know that I dumped his sorry ass the moment I found out that I was another woman! But nooooo~! It didn't matter. You would be much happier to watch me die in a ditch, with my last memory being of you spitting on my face before walking away!" June kicked her away before starting to pace.  
  
"June, you have to calm-"  
"Fuck off, Vaggie!" June snapped, "I have every right to be upset right now! These two are the reason I died!"  
"What the flying fuck is going on?" Angel came down, "What's with all the yelling?"  
"Um... apparently these two... um... killed June..." Charlie said, clearly torn. Angel Dust looked at the two. He had heard about June's ex, about how he led her on and had her believe that it was true love. Only it wasn't, and he was with someone else.  
  
"Serves you right for being here!" the group looked over at the cat woman, "You are one of those skanks that seduced my husband! You deserve to be in Hell!"  
"It's not my fault you're dumber than shit," the Raccoon man kicked away a piece of broken chair, "When something seems to good to be true, it often is. Isn't that what you always said?" Charlie covered her mouth in a gasp. So... these two were really...? Angry tears streamed down June's face as she bit her lip.  
"Why do you keep talking like you were willing?!" Emily snapped at her husband, "They're all trash compared to me!"  
  
"But that pussy be poppin," Samuel shrugged, "Ain't my fault your looser than-" There was a bang, and the raccoon was on the floor. Everyone looked over to see Angel had pulled out a shot gun. He then cocked it before shooting Samuel again. And again.  
"Angel Dust what are you doing?!" Vaggie tried to go grab him, but then he wheeled around and shot Emily.  
"Wh-Why the hell are you mad?" Samuel coughed, spitting out some blood, "We don't know you."  
"No, but I know June," Angel growled, "I know that out of everyone in Hell, she deserves it the least." He reloaded his gun before putting a foot on Samuel's chest. "She's kind," BANG, "Courteous," BANG, "Fair," BANG, "Faithful," BANG-  
  
"Angel Dust, stop it!" Charlie pleaded, though her cries fell to deaf ears.  
"Generous," BANG, "Beautiful," BANG, "Always acts with integrity," BANG, "Never quick to pass judgement," BANG, "And above all else. Not. Just. A. Fucking. Pussy!" The spider demon grabbed the gun by the barrel before slamming the handle down onto Samuel's head. He then turned to Emily who yelped. "As for you, bitch. Yeah, there are sluts out there who will sleep with any man who got that dick. But there are disloyal men in the world who would rather fuck every disease ridden cunt on the face of the earth rather than be tied down by some insecure big headed bitch! And half of those men are my clients," Angel brought the butt of the gun down to break Emily's knee cap.  
  
"Call prostitutes like me sluts. Call bitches who get off on getting men to cheat cunts. I don't fucking care. But June is a good person, and you killed a good person because of you had your head too far up your insecure bitch ass to recognize that the problem wasn't her! It is your god damn husband!" He then stomped on her chest, effectively breaking some ribs, "And I'm so glad your in Hell because you can't die twice. So that means I can follow you and your pussy ass husband to the ends of the earth to show how much you both fucked up." He bent down so he was closer to her level, "My name is Angel Dust, and I'll be your personal Satan this lifetime." With a final kick to the head, Angel got off before brushing himself off.  
  
"Wow... and I thought June was losing her shit," Vaggie said, vaguely surprised.  
"Angel Dust why the fuck did you do that?!" Charlie practically howled, "This goes against your redemption! And you had no business-"  
"Listen here, Charlie," Angel shoved his finger into her chest, "I will keep doing this redemption song and dance with you until your satisfied, but the moment that someone wrongs one of my friends, I am going to put that shit aside and beat the ever loving fuck out of whoever hurt them." He then went over to June, who was staring in awe at the damage he had done to her killers.  
  
"Come on, June, I need a drink after that," he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the great room towards the front door. She looked back at the others before stepping up her pace as to keep up with her friend. Neither spoke until they were a few blocks from the hotel.  
"Angel," June pulled back so the spider demon could look at her, "You... you didn't have to do that... but... thanks." She gave a weak smile. He smiled back, wiping his still bloody hands off on his jacket.  
"Couldn't let you do anything," he said, "You wouldn't be able to go back to purgatory if you did more than break a chair over their heads."  
  
"But I'm not even sure if I can go back," June said, lowering her eyes, "I still feel so hurt and angry at what they did, I just-"  
"Babe, you have every right to be hurt and mad," Angel put his upper set of hands on his hips, "Those two wronged you. They deserve to be here, not you. It's not like you're mad for a stupid reason; you were tricked, you were hurt, and they caused you to die. It'd be different if you got mad at the dealer who sold you the drugs that you OD'd on; which... I may or may not have been guilty of in the beginning. But you should be upset."  
  
June nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. Angel Dust pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair and whispering assurances to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this can be considered your best gay friend backing you up, I was hesitant to post this up here because some of what Angel says about June could be taken in different more serious ways. BUT IT'S HERE NOW!
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/2nDgaWH)


	15. Damaged Goods turned Stained Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel wasn't about to let June make a confession video without letting him respond. And after watching it, June feels the need to talk to Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this was originally two things that I wrote seperately, but I decided to combine them into one chapter! (Because I wanted to keep the 'not in chronological order' thing going).

June worked on her computer, having some difficulty actually concentrating. How dare Charlie show that video to anyone, let alone Alastor! Of course he would only ever use current technology to see shit explode in June's face when Angel Dust found that video! And now Angel wasn't talking to her! In fact, she was 99.99999% certain that he was deliberately avoiding her. Though, he had every right to, he was upset. And he was in the right to be upset; he found out that June loved him through a _music video_ that wasn't supposed to be seen by _anyone_ besides Charlie! Of course he would have preferred she tell him to his face! Who wouldn't! ... well, maybe June would have. She really, _really_ , _REALLY_ wanted to respect who he was as a homosexual drag queen prostitute by keeping her thoughts (and feelings) to herself. But... the fact that she loved him didn't seem to be what bothered Angel Dust... Which confused her.  
  
The ragdoll groaned before resting her chin on the desk, feeling exhausted with all the emotions going through her body. When her computer made a cherping sound, she looked up where the notifications were. Hm? An email? She rarely got actual emails anymore, so she decided to click on it. Even if it was spam, maybe it'd distract her for... a few seconds. When she opened it, it was from "Anonymous", which right away seemed sketchy, but the name of the email caught her attention. "Response Video". Response? To what? Oh god did some Angel Dust fans see it and she was gonna be thrown a ton of hate?  
"Ugh, like I need another reminder that I'm a terrible being," she groaned before pressing play. In the first few moments, it showed cutesy cursive font that said, "In response to this" with an arrow pointing down to a muted clip of the end of her video. Joy of joys.  
  
 _The video picked up right from where her video ended; June crumpled on the floor crying, and the lingering eyes looking over at her. They flickered between confused, hurt, sad, and guilty. The owner seemed to turn, though still looking at her.  
"I found myself dreaming in silver and gold," the perspective seemed to change to go behind the figure, the light of the spot light illuminating their shape as they walked what seemed to be counter clock wise around the sobbing June, "Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows." June seemed to disappear to show two pink smoky silhouettes, looking each other in the eyes and holding hands, "We were walking on moonlight and you pulled me close." The silhouettes embraced each other before the taller one seemed panicked, noticing their companion was missing, "Split second and you disappeared and I was all alone."  
  
June reappeared sobbing on the floor as the set of eyes looked down at her, "I woke up in tears with you by my side." The dark figure appeared to sigh, looking tired, "A breath of relief and I realized... No, we're not promised tomorrow." The eyes looked at the spot light, visions of Angel Dust and Juniper eating together, watching movies together, fighting, laughing, singing, dancing, faded in and out as if all crowded together, "So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye." At the view of their most recent disagreement, both in angry tears as they couldn't seem to come to terms, the eyes lowered towards the ground, "Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted. 'Cause we'll never know when... when we'll run out of time." The figure moved to step forward, but something seemed to hold them back, like an invisible set of chains, causing something to drip. The eyes looked up at the sobbing June with worry, "So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you... I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you..."  
  
The scene faded before the view changed. Everything seemed to go through a sepia lens, showing a young man with light hair being scolded by a much larger man, who kept pointing at one of the other men in the room. The younger man rushed off before the scene changed again, the young man shaking as he lied on the floor, his vision seeming to fade. As he closed his eyes, the lyrics picked up, and the coloring changed.  
"In the blink of an eye," eyes opened, gazing up at an offered hand. It lead up to June, a warm smile on her lips haloed by the pentagram moon, "In a whisper of smoke. You could lose everything," Angel reached a shaky hand up, placing it in her offered one, "The truth is you never know." June pulled him up and the scene shifted to both, standing on either side of Charlie and Vaggie who were exchanging vows.  
  
"So I'll kiss you longer baby," Charlie and Vaggie kissed and June wiped away a tear with a smile. Angel seemed happy, but confused, "Any chance that I get. I'll make the most of of the minutes, and love with no regrets." The bouquet was caught by June, who giggled and smiled, causing Angel to tense and blush. But before she could see, he was back to normal and offering to dance, "Let's take our time to say what we want." As the two danced, their outfits and hair styles continually changed, varying to their clubbing outfits, to performing outfits, their daily clothes, as if time was winding backwards, "Use what we've got before it's all gone. 'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow." With a final turn, June appeared sitting on the ground, looking just as she had the day they had met, sobbing into her arms. The eyes filled with tears as the figure tried to reach out to her.  
  
"So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you," the more the figure tried to move forward, their invisible bindings held them back, "I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye. Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted. 'Cause we'll never know when..." The figure fell, still trying to get to June as she sobbed, "When we'll run out of time. So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you... I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you..." The figure looked up to see a silhouette of Angel Dust, filled with statements and words. 'You don't deserve kindness', 'No one could love a whore', 'You're in hell for being a fag, stick with it', 'Nothing belongs to you, let alone her', 'Hell isn't a happy place', 'You can't make her happy', 'She deserves better', 'Make up your mind', more and more filled the shadow of Angel Dust, and the words acted as chains to hold the figure back and down.  
  
The figure still fought, trying to drag themselves towards June, reaching out towards her, and the chains cut deep. But the moment that she looked over, all she saw was the figure lingering in the shadows. The figure pulled back before kicking the shadow, finally getting close to June. But she was covering her face.  
"I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you," the figure reached out, the light of the spotlight illuminating that their hand was covered in blood, "I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye." When June saw, she gasped and whipped around. Angel stood before her, covered in bruised hand prints, seeping cuts, and a massive gash over his chest. Tears streamed down his face as he looked fearfully at her. "Wherever we're standing, I won't take it for granted. 'Cause we'll never know when we'll run out of time." He held his arm and offered his bloody hand. He was damaged, broken, beaten, how could someone so untouched accept something like this?  
  
"So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you." Instead of taking his hand, June reached up, cupping his cheeks and tilting his head down, "I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you." And pressed a kiss on top of his head. As the scene faded to black the cutesy cursive font reappeared.  
"If you're willing to take damaged goods  
I'm yours"  
_  
June sat, tears streaming down her face. This... was not at all what she had expected. Was this how Angel viewed himself? As something so broken that he had to hide who we truly was? That he can only linger in the dark so no one would see how hurt he had become? He viewed himself as marked, as damaged, as no good, as something that shouldn't exist. And those words... were those all things he was told? Things that he had told himself? June got up and left her room, pushing herself to run down the hall, skidding so not to miss her destination. She opened the door to the pink room to find it empty. She didn't bother closing it behind her before running down stairs.  
"June? Where are you going?" Vaggie called, but June was out the door before she could respond.

"Cherry!" Cherry Bomb looked up from making one of her hand grenades and smiled.

"Hey June!" she said, greeting the panting rag doll, "What'cha up to?"

"Do you know where Angel Dust is?" June asked, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Uh... I think he's at a job?" Cherry squinted her eye as she searched her brain, "Like... I think he said something about a club commissioning him through Val."

"A club?" June heaved a sigh, "Which club? There are tons around here!"

"I dunno, some strip club? Some kind of candy-hippo..." Cherry leaned back on her hands, "Why?" June furrowed her brows with a groan.

"The Peppermint Hippo actually exists?" she said, crouching down, "Like... for real?"

"Yeah! Does it not on Earth?" Cherry asked, "Anyway, that's where Angie is."

"I'll tell you about how I know about it la-"

"Hold it!" Cherry grabbed June by the back of her shirt, "What's the rush to see him so badly?"

"He sent me a video, a response to the one that I accidentally uploaded," well, Charlie uploaded it on June's behalf, "And I need to-"

"Oh yeah! I meant to tell you how talented you are!" Cherry laughed, "I didn't know a response video was made!"

"Yes, well, I gotta get to the Peppermint Hippo," June said, trying to wiggle out of Cherry's hold.

"Hell nah!" Cherry pulled harder, "You're not getting in there dressed like that!" June looked down at her outfit; a simple t-shirt tucked into a pleated skirt with thigh-high socks and slip on sneakers.

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" June didn't get an answer as her friend dragged her away.

.

.

.

"How is this better than what I was wearing?!" June was now wearing a key hole tank top crop top, a pair of low riding short shorts that barely covered her ass and a pair of lace up ankle boots.

"You look like you belong there and not at a kindergarten," Cherry said, "And you said no to the virgin killer dress."

"I don't need people seeing my back," June huffed, crossing her arms, "Anyway, can I go now?" Cherry nodded before gesturing to the door. Fortunately, Cherry had taken her somewhere pretty close to the Peppermint Hippo. She wasn't sure if Cherry had been alive when South Park aired, so she wasn't sure if she'd get the joke. June started walking past the bouncer when his tail blocked her path.

"Normally I'd let you in, but this is a special event," he growled. June huffed before digging in her purse. She pulled out her phone and practically shoved it in his face.

"My best friend is performing tonight," she said, "And I don't have time to play 20 questions."

"You could have photo sho-"

"ANGEL DUST. ANTHONY. HIS FAVORITE COLOR IS PINK. HE PREFERS MEN OVER WOMEN. HIS PIG'S NAME IS FAT NUGGETS. HE'S EIGHT FEET TALL AND IS ARMED AT ALL TIMES!" June screeched, "NOW MOVE YOUR DAMN TAIL BEFORE I STEP ON IT WITH THESE PLATFORM BOOTS!" The bouncer practically fell off his stool trying to move out of her way. She stormed past him, daring anyone to challenge her.

The music was blaring and the building was filled with wealthy demons and strippers. June knew most of them were Angel's co-workers, and assumed the others were normal employees at the Hippo. She had never been in this facility before, and it was a helluva lot bigger than the one in South Park. As she walked down the stairs, she passed a few strippers, giggling as they counted their earnings.

"Well, isn't it little June!" A bee demon chittered, "What's up?"

"Is Angel Dust here?" June asked, giving a half smile at the bee girl.

"Oh yeah! He's gonna be performing in a bit," the bee nodded towards the center stage, "Want me to let him know your here?"

"If you see him before I do, please," June said, pulling out a $20 from her purse and handing it over. The bee giggled, stuffing it into her fuzzy chest cleavage before flying off.

June sat at an empty table near the front of the stage. There was no reserved sign, so she figured whoever had been here before had left. She looked around idly, crossing her legs as her eyes wandered. Valentino was here, of course, so where at least five other overlords. Most of the people she didn't recognize, but figured it was for the best.

"You need to be careful my dear. Wandering eyes can get poked out," June jumped and spun around, seeing the last person she'd expect.

"The fuck are you doing here, Alastor?!" June put her hand on her chest, "I thought you hated this stuff."

"Oh I do!" Alastor laughed, "But Valentino wanted to speak with me afterward, and it's easier to keep an eye on him if I'm early!"

"Oh... well... I'm here to talk to Angel Dust," June jerked her thumb towards the stage, "I have... something important to talk about with him."

"Then why don't we wait together!" This was not a suggestion. June knew that it wouldn't be wise to disagree with Alastor, especially when his abilities dwarfed hers. So they both sat at the table, the radio demon ordering something for both of them. June hadn't been to a strip club before, not even in life. Sure, she had gone to her fair share of clubs and gay bars, and had more than enough asses in her face in the form of dancing, but this was... different. Different in that there were a lot less clothes, which was rather surprising to her. She nursed the drink Alastor got her, not afraid that he might drug it. He had no reason to, there was no benefit of him having her unconscious or sick. Though when a surprise drink came, she pretended to adjust her purse in a way that would knock the drink off the table.

Before too long, the DJ lowered the music.

"Now's the time you all have been waiting for. The king of kinks, the fallen angel, the one, the only, Angel Dust!" Several demons screamed, crowding close to the stage. Angel Dust came out in a sheer sleeping robe, lined with what appeared to be fur or feathers. And underneath he wore lacy pink and black lingerie and strappy heels.

"Oof, he must be paid a lot for this," June bit her knuckle.

"What makes you say that?" Alastor asked before sipping his drink.

"He hates showing his feet," the rag doll clarified, "He hates looking at them, let alone showing them off."

"Do you mind his feet?" Alastor looked idly over at her.

"You kidding? He has spider toe beans," June laughed, "I think they're cute. But I understand if he's uncomfortable with them." Alastor had expected June to be one of the people to jump over to the stage, but she simply sat and sipped on her drink. The demons crowding around the stage were slipping money into Angel's lingerie and shoes, some just handing it to him. But as what little coverage was there came off, Angel took more and more into his hands. He managed to walked down the steps of the stage, dancing for those at the tables. He was in little more than a thong when he got to Alastor and June's table.

"Hey! Didn't expect you two here," Angel smiled as he danced. June took out a fifty and stuck it in the band of Angel's thong.

"I need to talk to you when you're done," June said once it was firmly in place.

"Sure babe," Angel whispered (or as much as he could with the music) before kissing June, causing others to roar in applause. It wouldn't be the first time he had done that. Whenever she came to his shows, he knew it would be safe to have some mouth-to-mouth with her without risk of something... not safe.

But this one lasted a bit longer than usual. A spit trail linked their lips when he finally broke away, only breaking when he went to go to the other tables.

"That is part of why I don't like these sorts of things," Alastor laughed, but June knew it was a laugh of discomfort. It wasn't uncommon for her to participate in a "lets see how uncomfortable we can make the radio demon" game that Angel liked to play. Whoever could make him laugh like that won. June continued to sip on her drink as she watched Angel. She had to admit, he was a multi-talented man. She was sure that if he wasn't born into a mob family, he'd be a performer of some kind. Though he thought himself a "Jack of all trades but a master of none". Well... he was good enough to do it professionally. Once the song ended, and the DJ thanked Angel for his "exquisite" performance, Angel waved at the patrons, passing June and running his hand over her back and shoulder. June blinked as the DJ announced the next dancer. She was all for PDA, but she wasn't sure how to feel about this.

After a few minutes, June finished her drink and was about to order another.

"June!" the bee demon from earlier fluttered over, "You got to him before me! Well, that's obvious. But he wants you to come to the back!"

"Okay, sure," June said before looking at Alastor, "I'll see you back at the hotel."

"Of course, my dear!" Alastor nodded, "Don't get into too much trouble!"

"You too, Al," the rag doll nodded before following the bee girl. It wasn't until they past a mirrored wall. Oof... Angel had seen her in this... It wasn't... not cute. It was just... She shook it off before the bee knocked on a door.

"Angel! I got your friend!" she called.

"Hey... uh... I never got your name," June blushed, surprising the demon.

"Oh, uh... I'm Amy..." the bee blushed, "Val called me Beamy... like, mon amie, but a bee."

"Nice to officially meet you," June smiled before opening the door, "Thanks Amy!"

When she got inside, Angel was back in the robe from earlier, but nothing else, petting Fat Nuggets as he lounged on the loveseat near the back of the room.

"You look comfy," June smiled, grabbing a chair and pulling it up.

"Yeah, au naturel is only sort of allowed," Angel smiled back before stroking the lining of the robe with his free hands, "And this is officially mine, so I get to bring it home."

"How many of those do you own?" June laughed, "10?"

"More like 15," Angel looked down at the pig before looking back up at the rag doll, "So... I guess you got my email?"

"Yes," June moved so she was sitting on her hands, "And... There was so much to absorb. How you viewed yourself, how you viewed me, how you struggled with something that I... that no one can see besides you..." She readjusted, tugging at her shorts, "I had no idea about any of that... But..." She bit her lip, standing up.

"But what?" Angel massaged Fat Nuggets ear, "You want to fix it? You think you _can_ fix it?" He seemed irritated at the idea. June put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her.

"No. I can't fix it," she knelt down on the floor in front of the couch, "... I'm struggling with the words, because it feels like everything I think doesn't sound right... but let me see if I can." She placed her hands on her lap as she looked up at him, "Angel, you may be broken, and your edges are very sharp. I'm sure many people have looked at you and thought you were garbage, as something to be cast aside, or to mess with because of the damage. I may not have known how much you are hurt, but I'm not blind. I know you're hurt, and I know that what you need is care. You may view yourself as damaged goods, but I see you as pieces of stained glass.

The rag doll looked at her hands for a moment, lacing her fingers together. "I can't fix you, but if you trust me... if you trust me, we can make you something new. Using what you have, what makes you Angel Dust, we can make something amazing... and even if you don't want that, I still want to be with you. I'll take you as you are, future or no. You were there to help pick up my pieces and help me become who I am now. The least I can do is return the favor." She held up her hand in offering. The spider demon let out a short breath, rubbing his eyes with the sheer material of his robe before taking her hand.

"Y-Yeah... I'd like that, June," he said, "But... I gotta say, I'm still gay. My heart might be yours, but my... uh..."

"Anthony," June squeezed his hand, "I wouldn't have you any other way." He smiled before pulling her up, moving Fat Nuggets so all three could snuggle together on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOO! Long chapter is loooooooooong. And yeah, another song fic. I'M SORRY OKAY.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/92B6K5L)  
> 
> 
> Also! I drew Amy! She's someone I didn't think I'd like as much as I do, but I drew her!  
> [](https://imgur.com/XV6RFPr)


	16. What Really Goes Bump in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's June's third night in the Hotel, and she hears something unusual? Is it some kind of ghost? Or a ghoul? Or maybe something even too real for her to comprehend

June was up late, analyzing each tennant’s profile. Charlie had asked her, as a purgatorian, to see what everyone’s greatest sins were to see where everyone needed to start. Though it seemed obvious to June to have everyone on an individual path, since no two sinners were- huh? She looked up, glancing around her room. What was that sound? She turned down the music she had been listening to in order to listen more carefully. Was someone… crying? She closed her laptop before standing up, sticking her head outside of her door. Yup, someone was definitely crying. Nothing like loud wailing, but it was there. She slipped on her slippers before wandering around, keeping her ears open.

God. The hotel was so creepy at night. She wouldn’t be surprised if it were haunted… by who though? Wasn’t everyone dead? Still, it wouldn’t be a shocker if the crying was some unappeased spirit crying out for some-

“Gah!” she nearly tripped over the rug. Ugh, that would have been bad. She almost blamed it on some demon grabbing her by the ankle. She shivered before holding herself, continuing to follow the sound. Obviously the way she was going wasn’t right, she was at the elevator and the crying was softer. Was someone trying to hide it?

“Forget it, I’m going back to my room,” she whispered, shaking her head and walking back towards her room. But after a few steps, she noticed something. The sound was… there was only a number on the door. She hadn’t gone into anyones rooms yet, so she didn’t know where anyone was. She slowly opened the door, peeking inside. Ooh! Pretty! And pink! Damn, now she wanted her room pink. Ugh, of all the- oops. She raised her foot when she stepped on something. She couldn’t tell what it was, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. She saw the sheets move as who or whatever was in it moved. She crept over to the bed. This was a bad idea. This was a  _ bad _ idea. This was a  _ really _ bad idea!

June reached out and placed her hand carefully on a shivering hill in the sheets. But her wrist was immediately grabbed and she was flung onto the bed. If “0_0” was a word, it would be June’s face. Above her was

“Angel?” wait. What?! He was now above her, mascara running down his face and tears in his eyes, ready on the defense. “Angel… are you… okay?” She felt a few tears land on her cheeks. But before she could say more, she was shoved off the bed.

“Leave me alone,” Angel pulled the covers back over his head. June got up, very confused. While she suspected there was more to Angel Dust than met the eye, she didn’t think it was… this. She wasn’t sure what she thought it was, but it wasn’t this.

She crawled around to the other side, brushing against something… straw like? She looked over to see a pair of eyes glowing back at her. She fell back a bit, but was relieved to find it was just… a pig…? This evening kept getting confusing. She picked it up before setting it next to Angel. She assumed it was his anyway, especially when it snuggled up to him.

“Angel-”

“Go away.”

“I just wanna say one thing and I’ll leave,” she rested her arms on the bed as she sat beside it, “Whatever you’re dealing with right now, you don’t have to do it alone,” She carefully reached up before patting the fingers she saw. She then moved to stand up, but her hand was grabbed. She looked to see that Angel had taken it. She blinked before sitting back down. “What do you want me to do, Angel?”

“...” whatever he said, it was too soft to be heard. She took his hand in both of hers before beginning to massage each joint of his hand.

More and more of his hand and arm appeared with each joint massaged. She rubbed each finger, his palm, his wrist, down his arm, to his elbow.

“You know, whenever my friends were having a hard time, they wanted me to give them massages. I’m not a professional or anything, but I did it so often that I developed some skill,” she said gently, “I had one friend who had a brain injury as a baby, and she always had horrible headaches. So I’d rub her head whenever I was over and she was in pain. She actually started paying me.” Angel mumbled something before offering another hand. June took it, letting the previous arm hang over her shoulder as she started massaging the current hand. She did the same thing with that one, and another, and another. She got through all six hands before she realized that she had climbed into the bed.

“Want me to do your back?” Angel nodded and she straddled his hips, not sitting down on him or anything while she started rubbing his back. “You know… I was killed because of my ex… I found out he was cheating on his wife with me. After I dumped him, I spent the next four days crying. Being the other woman feels like shit.”

“Bet.” June smiled as she continued to massage the spider’s back.

“After about two or three weeks, my friends said I had moped enough and invited me to get coffee. Unfortunately, my ex’s wife thought I was some kind of she demon who got off on getting men to cheat with me. So while I was driving over, she ran me off the road. She only stopped to make sure I couldn’t call for help and spit in my face before leaving me for dead.”

“What a fucking bitch.”

“Right? It’s not like I would have dated her husband if I knew he was married,” June shook her head as she massaged Angel’s neck, “But whatever, doesn’t change the fact that I’m dead.”

She got off him before sitting next to him.

“Feel any better?” Angel nodded. “Do you wanna talk about it?” He shook his head. “Do you want me to leave?” Another head shake. “Want me to sleep on the floor.” A third head shake. “If I leave my panties on, can I take off my pants?” He nodded. She slipped off her pajama bottoms before slipping into bed with him, and almost immediately she was pulled in close to him. She slipped her arms around him before burying her face in his chest. “Don’t worry, Angel. I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Addict music video!
> 
> So eventually Angel does tell her about Valentino and what he has to go through. And that's not the last night of massages.
> 
> Side, note, this actually has some truth behind it! Growing up, my brother had horrible headaches due to his traumatic brain injury (TBI) and I would give him "head sagie" (head massage) whenever he felt bad. And my sister had her own issues, so she wanted "sagie" too. Because of that, I became fairly good at massages. Only problem is... I can't give them to myself. Uuuuuugh my back huuuuuurts.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/2nDgaWH)


	17. Proctect Me, My New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before June went to Hell, and before she went to Purgatory, she had to die. And it wasn't good.

"Where did you say you were going again?"  
"Going to get coffee with Stephanie and Chelsea."  
"Isn't it kind of late for coffee?"  
"We're not literally getting coffee. We're getting non-alcoholic drinks, but if I said we were going out drinking-"  
"Okay, okay, I get it. What time will you be home?"  
"Eh, probably before 10. I just need to hydrate and bitch."  
"I still can't believe Sam did that to you..."  
"Yeah, well, he did."  
"Have a good time sweety."  
"I will, mom." June bowed her head at let her mother kiss her on the forehead, smiling and blushing. She grabbed her car keys before heading for the door.  
  
"Juniper!" the young woman looked back at the older redhead, "I... I know I don't need to tell you... but, you will meet your soul mate... And whoever they are, even with their flaws, they'll be far better than Sam..." June smiled, walking back and kissing her mom on the cheek.  
"I love you, Mom."  
"I love you too." With that, June got in her car and headed out. As she drove, her mind wandered a bit. It was interesting that her mother reminded her of that. After every break up, she reminded her that her soul mate was out there, waiting for her. She wasn't sure how much that was true, but it made her smile every time. The few times she had told Stephanie about what her mom said, she always cooed and giggled. She'd have to tell Chelsea too.  
  
June turned onto a narrow two way road. It was hardly ever used because many of the people thoroughly believed that the cliff side would give way under too much weight; but June used it because she hardly had to worry about traffic on that road. She hummed to herself and idly drummed on the steering wheel. She wondered what her soul mate would be like, if they existed. They wouldn't be a perfect person, that was for sure. Maybe someone... tall? Nah, that was her being hopeful. While she wasn't opposed to dating a girl, she tended to lean towards men. Maybe they were androgynous? Now she was just imagining her ideal person. But her day dreaming got cut short when something caused her car to lurch forward. She grabbed the wheel and looked in her rear view mirror. Their brights were on, so she couldn't see them.  
  
"Ugh, some speed demon?" she moved to the side of the road to allow them to try to pass, and they started to go around, "Too bad I can't see their plate. They probably killed my-" Her rant was cut off when the car rammed into the side of her. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She tried speeding up, just so she could get somewhere safe away from this psycho. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK! They were catching up! She wished she could go faster, but that turn was- she screamed as the car blew through the protective railing and over the cliff. In that moment she prayed. This would at the very least hurt, and at worst...  
.  
.  
.  
When June next opened her eyes, she felt nothing. She could see that the seatbelt had done no good keeping her in the car, and as she registered that she was at the bottom of the cliff, she felt pain everywhere. She coughed, turning over to try to get up, but hissed and lied back down. Ugh, if the pain weren't any indication that her ribs were broken, coughing up blood certainly was. Oh god, had she punctured a lung? She tried to pat herself down to try calling for help on her phone, but-  
"Looking for this?" June looked up to see someone standing over her, June's phone in hand, "Sorry, but I can't let you do that." They dropped the phone before stomping on it.  
"W-Who...? Why?" June coughed again.  
  
"Since I know you're going to die, I'll tell you. I'm Emily Jameson, Samuel Jameson's wife. And I ran you off the road because you had the gall to seduce my husband into sleeping with you! He's sick, and you took advantage of that!" The woman kicked June in the stomach, causing more blood to come out of her mouth, "Fortunately, I've made sure that you'll never do it again." She smoothed out her hair with a smile. She then spit on June, the saliva landing on her cheek, before Emily walked away; presumably to get in her car and drive off. She... really was stupid, wasn't she? God... how could this have happened?  
...  
June kept fading in and out of consciousness, only vaguely aware of time passing. She knew she was dying... she felt tears running down her cheeks. This wasn't how she thought it'd happen, or when... God... She didn't even say goodbye to her friends, or her pa- no... she said goodbye to her mother... She tried to sigh, but ended up coughing. She looked at the hand stretched out under her and saw something. A spider on her middle finger. She couldn't help but smile; she always liked spiders. And this one was pretty big. Not like a tarantula or anything, but still big. The spider crawled onto her palm, and she used her thumb to gently stroke it.  
  
"So the last witness to my life is you," she said, her voice little more than a whisper, "Are you going to guide me to what comes after this? ... I can't say I'm not scared, but I'm glad the last thing I see before I die is you... I can't believe that bitch ran me off the road... I didn't even know Sam was married until the end... that's why I dumped him... I would have never dated him had I known..." She continued to pet the spider before closing her eyes, "Please protect me, new friend..."  
.  
.  
.  
When she next opened her eyes, she was floating somewhere white. She imagined this is what some people thought clouds were like. She looked to see someone was pulling her by the hand, and she started moving to follow them. It took a moment before she noticed that they were... talking?  
"And I was like 'Are ya kidding me?! That eye shadow does not go with that lipstick. And none of that goes with yer outfit!' But did she listen to me? Noooo~ she went out and made a fool of herself. I tell ya, I'm glad fashion has gotten better since I died, ya'know? It's so much- Oh my gwad you're actually awake!" June was face to face with... a very tall four armed woman? She was very pink. _Very_. The woman hugged her and smiled, "I'm so glad, I didn't want to do this whole treck by myself, ya'know?"  
  
"Uh... have we met?" June raised a brow.  
"Just recently! I found you when you were dying! Well, not really me, but like, part of me? It's weird. Purgatory is weird. I don't know why they sent a Hellion to pick up a new soul, but here we are!" The woman offered one of her hands, "I'm Molly. I'm guiding you to judgement!"  
"Purgatory? Hellion? Judgement? What?!" June seemed very confused, but took Molly's hand anyway.  
"Oh sweety, ya died! And depending on your personality and beliefs, different souls are sent to collect. Then yer judged by yer sins and virtues on whether ya go to heaven as an Angel or Heavener, purgatory as a Purgatorian, or Hell as a Demon or Hellion! I'm the last one."  
"Uh... isn't my guardian angel supposed to guide me to judgement?" June looked around as they started walking.  
  
"Nah, the guardian angels are those designated to keep demons and hellions in check. Any mortal soul can guide ya! And they said ya like spiders, so here I am!" Molly posed cutely, making June realize she also had four legs.  
"Um... so you're not just... like... the spider goddess or anything?" the auburn haired woman scratched the shaved part of her head.  
"Goodness, no! All of my family is in Hell! And from what I know the gods have existed far longer than me," the spider giggled as they continued to walk, "Though I wasn't meant to be in Hell, but because I am in such a tight nit family, and most of them's in Hell, I got sent there too!"  
"Do you know where you were meant to go?" June asked, trying not to chew her lip.  
"Nah, I don't really care all that much." The two walked a bit before June paused. "Hm? What's up, puddin'?"  
  
"I'm just..." June sighed, looking at her feet, "I never met my soul mate..." The spider woman walked over to her and brushed some of her hair out of her face.  
"Doll, ya still can. I've seen some people who found their true love in Hell. They even found out that they had died long before their beloved was born! Those people who find it in life just have good timing," she wiped away her tears with a smile, "You'll see. When you meet 'em, it'll be like you stepped on a rake. BAM! Hits ya hard and leaves you spinning!"  
"Thanks Molly," June said, putting her hand over the spider's, "I'm glad you could guide me.  
"No problem, sweety," Molly smiled.  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
"I feel very out of place here," June groaned, "I'm a 90's kid, not a 30's kid."  
"You'd be a 10's kid," Angel smirked at her, "And be glad I got you an outfit without shoulder pads. Part of my family hangs out here. And I figure I should introduce 'em to ya."  
"Somehow I feel like they'll be normal compare to you," June sighed, causing Angel Dust to laugh. But t was quickly cut off when he was tackled.  
"ANGIE! OH MY GWAD YOUR HERE!" there was a swirl of pink as Angel and the other person spun happily, only separating when they were about to fall over, "I thought you'd bail!"  
"What, ya think I'd miss out on seeing ya just 'cause dad's here?" Angel Dust scoffed, "Though I shouldn't need an excuse to see you, Molly."  
"Who's yer friend?" June looked shocked as she saw who Angel was talking to.  
  
"HOW DID I NOT CONNECT THAT?!" the rag doll howled, "You're both the same color!"  
"Yeah! We're twins!"  
"Fraternal twins."  
"Not that it needs to be said."  
"I know you," June pointed at the female spider, "You guided me after I died!" Molly took a moment before gasping and hugging the ragdoll.  
"Oh my gwad you're right! Wow! You look so different! I was sure you were goin' to heaven, but I'm so glad to see you again. And with my brother too!"  
"I can't believe I didn't know! You totally look alike! And you talk the same too!" June laughed. Molly looked between the two before smiling.  
  
"So... I'm guessing that you sorta... found your soul mate?" Molly winked at June, causing the ragdoll to blush.  
"You're brother is gay," she said, crossing her arms and causing Molly to laugh.  
"Nothing is that cut and dry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, what should I do before I post more current stuff? Oh, I know, give my readers more of a reason to hate Samuel and Emily!
> 
> But for real, June met Molly before she met Angel Dust. She didn't know that they were related, because it's been about six months since she died and when she met Angel Dust, and then even longer before she was reintroduced to Molly. So she only has a vague memory of Molly.


	18. And Thus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June once again comes to pick up Angel a little early, and they start talking about love.

June walked down the hallway of this beatdown motel near the edge of Pentagram City. She could hear everything in each of the rooms; TV's blaring, arguments, sex, everything. Angel Dust had texted her earlier to say he was meeting a John there, and he'd probably need picked up. Normally June would have just waited until Angel said he needed picked up, but it was late and she was tired. So she walked down the hall, looking for the room Angel had designated. But before she could get to it, a door burst open and an angry beetle demon stormed out, pushing past her. June rolled her eyes before looking at the number. Yup, this was Angel's room.

She peeked inside to see the spider demon lighting a cigarette and rubbing his cheek with one hand.

"Talk about good timing," she said, leaning against the door frame. Angel Dust looked up before chuckling.

"Damn, and here I was hoping I could put some make up on before you picked me up," he said, shaking his head, revealing his bruised cheek, "Asshole didn't wanna pay, so he thought rape was a good alternative."

"Ow, are you okay?" June stood up straighter, walking over to sit next to him.

"Eh... I've been better," Angel sighed, as he felt his friend rub his back, "You know, I've dealt with all this before. By myself. But I can't remember how I did."

"Yeah?" June leaned back with one hand propping her up, "Everything's better with friends."

"Yeah, that’s what Cherry says. I thought that Cherry was a lot with how she takes care of me, but you’re just… oof.”

"I just happen to be more vocal about how much I care," the ragdoll shrugged, “Cherry and I both would drop everything in a heartbeat if you reached out more.”

"Maybe... I guess there's part of me that still listens to my dad. 'If you're gonna run around like some stupid teenager, then don't bother asking for any damn help'. Which is the reverse of 'when are you gonna start actin' like a fucking adult? You think if you suck enough dick that people will do things for you?' Could never please that guy."

"Well, screw your dad," June rolled her eyes, "He sounds like a jerk anyway. People aren't going to bend to your every whim because you suck enough dick or are sexy enough. I know plenty of people that say 'if you kiss enough ass and suck enough dick you can get whatever you want', but that's simply not true."

"Yeah? Well, what is the key to getting what you want?" Angel asked, leaning forward on his lower set of elbows.

"Working hard and being kind," June smiled, "Of course, that primarily applies to when you're alive. Down here it's probably kiss ass and suck dick." Angel couldn't help but laugh.

"You're too pure for Hell, Juniper," he said, shaking his head, "I'm sure you'd look like those movies with the pure girl basking in a halo of pure light if you were around during my time."

"That's why I'm a purgatorian and not a hellion," the rag doll stood up and stretched, "How about you get dressed so we can get back to the Hotel and I can get some ice on that cheek of yours?"

"Nah, just kiss it better," the spider demon teased. June grabbed his face and gave a million little kisses on his hurt cheek, causing him to laugh and wince in pain at the same time. They both fell over on the bed in a mess of giggles as the smaller woman continued to kiss the spider demon's face. After a few minutes, they just lied there with there eyes closed.

"We really should head back, I'm getting tired," June yawned.

"You know... sometimes I wish I could just remain in moments like this," Angel said as he stared at the stained ceiling. June looked up at him curiously.

"I  _ must _ be tired for you to say something so heterosexual," she rolled over before standing up, grabbing one of Angel's hands to pull him up.

"But for real, June! How often do you haul my ass out of bullshit situations and turn a bad night into a good one?" Angel asked as Juniper helped him with his boots.

"I dunno about the last part, but I come get you about two to three times a week," she said before grabbing Angel's skirt.

"How do you make it better?" the spider demon asked, grabbing her hands, "You always make it better."

"Angel, most of the time I'm acting impulsively," June said, "I do what I do because it feels right in the moment. And a lot of my actions when it comes to you are based on the fact that I love you. I love you and thus I get your ass from grungy hotels and scrape that ass off the pavement when you're drunk. I love you, and thus I help you get dressed when you're either too tired or too high to do it yourself. I love you, and thus I kiss all your boo-boos even though you're far to old for that treatment."

"Wait really?" Angel seemed confused, "So because you love me, you do all that because it feels right?"

"Yup, that's how it works. At least for me," she slipped her hands out of his hold before helping him put on the skirt. "And somehow my loving actions make you feel better. But that's what love is supposed to do, make you feel good."

"Love's never done that for me," Angel looked down at her before his jacket was tossed at his face.

"Whelp, it's doing it now. Now get dressed," June kissed his cheek again before looking around the room for anything else that might be Angel's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make a few modifications to this because I wrote this before watching the Addict music video. And having watched it, I had to make some corrections. Not a lot, but some.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/iW7XhY3)


	19. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June finds herself deep in her own mind after watching Angel Dust's performance. She can't linger there, however, because Valentino has sent Angel on an errand.

June sat at her table, fingers laced behind her neck as she hung her head. No one else had come. But what she had seen tore her apart. Not that the performance was bad, Angel Dust is extremely talented. But she saw fear and pain in his eyes. His expression, no. But she found herself revisiting the first time she stepped into Angel’s room, having followed his sobs from her room to his. Had he gone through something like tonight back then too? How many nights did he have to dance for Valentino and handed out tickets as a cry for help? She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Angel was out with Cherry now, which was good. He needed someone to trash talk about Valentino with. Plus, Cherry had been with him longer than June had; she knew more ways to get him distracted. June straightened up, getting up when the barista called her name.

She walked out with her drink before leaning against a building and sitting down. When she looked up, she realized this place was familiar. This… this was where she met Angel. She remembered how she was crumpled on the sidewalk, staining her work shirt with mascara as she sobbed into her arms. In her mind's eye, she watched herself sob as people walked past. Then a silvery figure jay walked across the street before bending over, not touching her, but considering it. They then called to her, and her head shot up. She gripped their hand, begging them for help. And June watched as the silvery film vanished to reveal Angel Dust. He sat next to her with a gentle smile. Even if June didn’t remember the words, she remembered back then. The current June stood up, walking down the street, letting the scene linger.

She sipped her drink, her lipstick imprinting on her straw. Her hand tucked away in her crop top hoodie as she stared off. She spotted her car before unlocking it, slipping into the driver’s side before putting her cup in the holder. As she got out of her parking spot, her mind began to wander again. The silvery silhouette of Angel lying in the front seat, an arm over his eyes.

_“June, I can’t eat anything.”_

_“Semen is acidic, Angel. You’ll be as sick as a dog if you don’t have something.”_

_“I don’t want food.”_

_“How about a milkshake.”_

_“Hmph.”_

_“Strawberry milkshake~. It’s calling to you Angel. ‘Drink me~, drink me~!’”_

_“If I say yes will you stop?”_

_“Yes.”_

June couldn’t help but laugh at her memory. Almost every time she had to find a way to get him to eat something, and every time he thanked her for it.

As she drove, more memories passed through her mind. When they had late night cooking sessions, the countless times she picked him up, the time they had black out sex and walked home with a horrible hang over. Though she found that with every memory, she wondered how Valentino was peppered in. She wondered how he might have influenced their interactions, how he made Angel feel before he came to her. She couldn’t say in her mind though, because her phone started ringing. She answered it without looking.

“June speaking,” she said, looking ahead.

“Any chance you can pick us up?” It was Cherry.

“Something happen?” June idly sipped her drink.

“Not really? Just carrying a speaker sucks when you’re drunk.” The ragdoll raised a brow towards her phone.

“A speaker?”

“Yeah, well, apparently Val promised to buy Vox this fancy speaker, and he sent Angel to go get it. But we were drowning Angel’s sorrows in wine and snacks, so… yeah. Now we’re drunk,” June rolled her eyes before pulling over.

“Where are you?” she asked, pulling out her phone for GPS.

“We’re… uh… south east point of the pentagram?” she didn’t sound sure.

“Let me rephrase, give me landmarks,” June stated.

“Oh! So we left the electronics store, and now we’re in front of… what? Oh! Angel says we’re across the street from you guy’s diner,” June nodded before punching in the address and starting to drive. She passed the coffee shop picking up drinks for Angel and Cherry before continuing. When she got there, she was vaguely surprised at the size of the boxes they had.

“I thought it was a singular speaker,” June said, popping the trunk.

“We did too until Val texted saying to get two,” Cherry said, helping Angel put both boxes in the trunk before closing it. They then slipped into the car. “Hey! Look who’s ready to party!” Cherry was observing that June hadn’t changed out of what she wore for Angel’s performance; a matching set of lingerie tastefully (or tastelessly) displayed under a crop top hoody and a micro skirt.

“Yeah, well, kinda having my own emotional crisis,” June said, handing each of them the drinks she got before driving, “I’m assuming we’re dropping these off at the studio?”

“Yeah, Val wants to wrap them for Vox,” Cherry rolled her eye as she sipped her drink.

“I still don’t get why Val doesn’t just become official with Vox and leave you out of it,” June said, “It’s not like their instagram doesn’t reak of toxic relationship.”

“They’re too ‘on again off again’ for Val’s liking. So he needs a bitch to screw when they’re ‘off’,” Angel used air quotations when appropriate, looking out the window. June didn’t respond as they drove, everyone quietly doing their thing. When they got to Porn Studios, Cherry volunteered to drop the speakers off at the front desk. June looked over at Angel before sighing.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nope.”

“That’s fine.” Angel looked over at June, giving her a once over.

“Had I known you owned that before, I’d have made you wear it more often,” he smirked at her.

“That’s why I didn’t tell you I owned this before today,” June shook her head, “Don’t need to upstage you.”

“Psh! You fucking wish,” Angel laughed, shoving her slightly. They were quiet for a moment, June looking at her phone and Angel at his drink.

“How do you keep doing that?”

“Hm?” June raised her brows curiously, “Doing what?”

“You did it before too. Every time I have a bad day, you make it better.” June furrowed her brow in confusion.

“I said before that I act impulsively. I want you to be happy, so I say things that I think will make you happy,” she shrugged.

“Bullshit, you just radiate good vibes.”

“And if I do…?” Angel paused, narrowing his eyes before whispering.

“She witch.” June choked on her drink before laughing. She shook her head, wiping her mouth off on the back of her hand.

“God damn, Angel,” she sighed, “I was just thinking of all the shit we do together. Before I came to get you, I was beating myself for not doing enough. Like, after the show I didn’t do… anything.”

“You’re doing something now,” Angel said putting his cup down, “It’s not a conscious thing or anything, but I find that a lot of the time I’ve been with Val, even if I tried doing something alone, I tend to gravitate towards your direction. That first night I… I had gotten in a big fight with Valentino. I was pretty sure I messed up my ankle, but I had a split lip and bruises all over. You had just arrived a few days before, and I didn’t wanna bug anyone. Or have anyone bug me. When I felt you touch me, I was scared Val had followed me, and yet you were the one lying under me. But even when I pushed you away, you didn’t leave. Back then, I took advantage of your gentle touches and soothing voice; I only half listened to what you said in the beginning because I didn’t care.

“I told myself I wouldn’t let you see me like that anymore after that. But somehow you kept finding me, and I kept caving to you. After a while, I realized that your kind words, gentle touches, and open shoulder to cry on had all chipped away at the walls I had put up. Sure, Cherry’s a good distraction, but distracting only does so much. You went toe to toe with Val and even when you walked away with broken ribs and a fractured shoulder, you said that you’d do what you could to protect me. To tell you the truth, you scare me sometimes, June. Even if you’re not physically stronger than Val, I’d run to you much sooner than I’d run to him,” Angel chuckled to himself, running his fingers through his hair, “I hate to say it, but I feel like I’m addicted to you more than I am to any of my other shit.”

June sat back back, crossing her arms over her torso.

“I don’t think you’re obsessed with me as much as you think,” June said, “Not to be a Debby-Downer, but you’re affection starved. Like, real affection. And currently, I’m the only one providing it. So of course I-” She was cut off by Angel getting out of his seat and kissing her. She blinked in confusion before kissing him back. Well then. He pulled away before looking at her sternly.

“Do. Not. Undermine yourself. You’re important to me,” he said, poking her in the chest before sitting back down, “And I don’t care if I’m affection starved, I’m just glad I have you to cry to instead of Val.”

“Does Val even let you cry?” June looked over at him before grabbing her drink.

“Eh, only if it benefits him. I.E. stroking his ego,” Angel rolled his eyes. June smiled before pushing the button to roll down the windows and drop the roof.

“You’re quite clear minded for being drunk,” she commented, looking at the studio.

“Yeah, but watch me try to walk in a straight line,” Angel said, picking up his drink, “Then I look like a fucking tight rope walker.” June looked up at the sky before reaching over and holding Angel’s hand.

“You know I’ll always be here for you,” she said softly. Angel smiled before leaning over, resting his cheek on her shoulder.

“I know. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo! This takes place after the music video. And according to Angel's instagram story from last night ([angie_fluffy_bootz](https://i.imgur.com/vDwWmrF.png) for anyone who's looking), Angel didn't get to go to sleep afterward because Valentino ([moth_pimp](https://i.imgur.com/PxHX8P4.png)) sent [Angel to get speakers](https://i.imgur.com/KkMw2Rr.png) as a gift to Vox ([voxagram_8k](https://i.imgur.com/5nK0N5e.png)). And Cherry ([bombingbichbabe](https://i.imgur.com/xSZzyaN.png)) brought [a gift basket for Angel](https://i.imgur.com/sgSgZCK.png) containing wine. Also, this is what June is wearing. It's during her long hair state:  
> 


	20. Since You Came Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting the shit beat out of him by Valentino, Angel Dust contemplates his relationship with a certain someone.

Angel coughed, glaring at the door as he lied on the floor. Great, just fucking great. Valentino was pissed because he “didn’t bring enough money” (is it ever enough though?) and gave Angel Dust a good beating for punching back; as if that wasn’t survival instinct. He wasn’t overly injured. Nothing was bro- scratch that. As Angel tried to adjust himself he realized some of his ribs and one of his hips were broken. Okay, ow. He couldn’t go back to the Hotel in this condition. Not only would Vaggie and Charlie scold him for not ‘cutting ties’ with Val, but June would be worried sick. Sure, she had seen a few black eyes and spitting up blood, but not… this. He lied on the floor before fishing for his jacket. It didn’t take long to find it before dragging it closer.

He pulled out his phone to look at the time. Well, that was his intention. His lock screen was a picture of him and June. When he was just bumming around the hotel, he had it as him and Cherri. But on the days that he had to go with Val, he changed it to June. He sighed, resting the phone on his chest as he closed his eyes. June… there were a lot of women in Hell, but somehow June was her own breed. Not just because of the purgatory thing. She made being happy look effortless, that being loyal wasn’t even something you thought about. Her laugh was contagious, and her smile made everyone forget their woes, even if it was just for a little bit. She definitely didn’t belong in Hell. Somehow thinking about her made him braver.

Angel Dust sat up, wincing as he pushed himself up and tried to roll so his hip didn’t hurt. Once he was on his elbows and knees, he stopped to breathe. With his lower hands, he grabbed the phone to look at it. He’d seen the times she got hurt. For whatever reason she broke her collarbone a lot, same with her ankle. Well, she did primarily wear heels. Yet if he was in danger, she seemed to forget that having broken bones hurt. How’d she do that? Shouldn’t he know how to do that? Did she just not register pain or…? God, she’ll be worried if he doesn’t call soon. Cherri told him about one time June fell asleep before he got home, and she ended up crying to Cherri because she ‘wasn’t a good friend’. Like, what? June’s the best friend! Angel reached up to the ledge of his vanity before pulling himself up.

Ow ow ow! That fucking HURT. He made another pull so he was able to balance on one leg and the vanity. Yeesh, now that he looked at himself in the mirror, he did not look good. And Val wanted to cover that shit up with a mask. Unlikely. He thought about how this look to June. Heh, it was funny. He often suspected that she was in love with him. But that was silly. He was gay! Any more gay and his ass would whistle and he’d vomit rainbow confetti… that actually sounded gross. Would be a cool party trick, but yeah. But… if he was gay, why did looking at June help him stand? Why did he think of her eyes? Her hair? Her hands? Her smile? Her… tears. Aw fuck no, he was not gonna let her cry! He pulled himself up higher so he could rest on the lower set of arms.

She cried over him! Why him?! What made her think he was worth crying over?! He wasn’t! He was a piece of trash. He was garbage. He couldn’t even make her happy! All he was good for was being fucked and sucking dick and… she didn’t think that though. He didn’t know what she thought, but it wasn’t that. She thought he was worth more. He couldn’t be worth her tears. He couldn’t… but she thought he was. And he hated to see her cry. Almost as much as he hated that damned ex of hers! He ranked that asshole right up there with Valentino as the worst of the worst! Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it! They’re the trash! No better than a garbage fire! And they were… wait… didn’t he just say that he was trash? So if they were trash, did that mean that he was the same as them?

Angel Dust looked at himself in the mirror before grabbing the closest item and chucking it at his reflection. No. He wasn’t like them. He may not be worth June’s tears, but he’d never intentionally hurt her like they would. He pushed himself up, gasping when he tried to stand. He grit his teeth before starting to walk along the wall, limping with every other step. No, he’d never intentionally make her cry. He refused to do anything that could make her cry. As long as Angel Dust existed in the same plain as June, he would never do anything to intentionally make her cry. The only exception was out of joy. An image of June in white flashed across his mind, causing him to trip. Wh-what?! Why was he thinking of  _ that _ ?! He’s gay! … right? As he took a breath, he looked at his phone.

Fuck it. Fuck labels. There were people who made a point to state that their romantic preference was different than their sexual preference. He used the wall to get back on his feet and head to the window. Screw it! June meant more than a god damn label. She meant more than a broken hip and a few broken ribs. She was worth more than the risk of Valentino catching him sneaking out again. He opened the window before sitting on the ledge. If it meant that he never had to see June cry… if it meant he got the chance to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to lie next to her while they talked about their dreams, then he’d break every damn bone in his body a hundred fold. Because… she was worth it. He hated using his webbing. It was weird, but he’d rather be uncomfortable than fail.

.

.

.

OW OW OW OW OW OW OOOOOOOOW! Fucking hell! Ugh… jumping from ten stories up after scaling six was one of THE DUMBEST ideas he’s ever had. Fucking dammit! He grabbed his phone before dialing.

_ “Hey Angie, what’s up?” _

“Hey, Cherri… any chance you can steal a car and pick me up behind Val’s?”

_ “You in the dumpster again?” _

“Yeah. This time on purpose… and I think I broke my other hip.”

_ “Are you an old man now?” _

“Bitch if I were still alive I’d be 90 something!” Angel snapped, “PICK ME UP!”

_ “On my way!” _ Angel hung up and closed his eyes.

“There, are you happy now, June?” he grumbled, “I fucking hurt~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, June technically isn't in this chapter. Technically. But I wanted to show when Angel Dust decided that he could be gay and be in love with June at the same time. And thus he is bi-romantic and homosexual
> 
> Better Place by Rachel Platten was the inspiration for this.


	21. Striking Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel tries to win June back, but Angel is already one step ahead.

"You... what...?"

"I was wrong. I shouldn't have led you on like that. I should have valued you more. I just... can we try again?" June stared down as Samuel held her hand and knelt in front of her, pleading to her. In front of Angel Dust. Her eyes couldn't be any wider as she heard these words. What? How-

"What makes you think she-"

"Shut up you mobster wannabe!" Samuel snapped, "I'm talking to her, not you."

"Who the-"

"Angel," June spoke softly, "You don't have to leave, but please let me speak for myself." Angel was taken aback. Was she seriously going to consider this?!

"See? She knows a true man when she-"

"Samuel, shut the fuck up," June interrupted, glaring down at him.

"W-What...?"

"How fucking dare you?!" June yanked her hand away, "Not only did you use me to cheat on your wife, you let her kill me! And then when we see each other again, you have the gall to call me just another fucking pussy?!" She used her foot to push him onto his back, "And you think that I'll forgive you? That I'll take you back?! Ha! You've reached a whole new level of stupid if you think that's all it would take."

"B-But I swear I-"

"You've changed? You've seen the error of your ways? That you're sorry? Too fucking little, too fucking late!" June shook her head, crossing her arms and sighing.

"So you think a porn star prostitute is an upgrade?" Samuel snarled, "At least I fucking dated you while sober."

"Think about that," June said, looking at him, "Think about it. A chain smoking, drug addicted, cross dressing, prostituting mobster porn star is an upgrade from you. That says more about you than him."

"But-"

"Angel Dust talks to me! He and I sit on his bed and do nothing but have heart to heart chats about everything. He actually has opinions about what I'm wearing! He cares about me, he's honest with me, he has yet to lie to me. So yeah! He's better than you! Making me happy is something important to him! He cares about me far more than you ever have!" June bent down so she was looking at Samuel in the face, "And he's better at sex than you. He knows how to make me cum, in every position. He knows how to turn me on. He knows what gets me hot. And it's not because he's a prostitute, it's because he fucking pays attention to me. So in that department, he's far superior. I don't have to fake shit around him."

"I seriously doubt he's told you about everything," Samuel growled, "No man gives his full itinerary of bed partners."

"He's told me all that he remembers. When, where, how, and why," June stood up straight, "You didn't even tell me about Emily. I found that out on my own." She walked over to Angel Dust, slipping her arms around his waist, "At least with Angel Dust, I know I can't please him sexually. He has the balls to tell me that he's still gay, and that he still prefers guys. But his dick isn't the only deciding factor of how he lives his life."

"Yeah, I fucking love June," Angel said, wrapping his lower set of arms around her and using one of his upper hands to stroke her hair, "You lost out on a good thing, Sammy. She's really wonderful, and you decided that playing her to get a piece was more important than the whole package. Though, I guess it's a good thing I grew up in the 20's, 'cause I learned how to take care of a good girl." Angel looked up at Samuel, "Unlike you."

"I don't wanna hear from a fucking Twink on how to treat a woman," Samuel growled, "I've slept with far more women than you have!"

"Wanna bet?" Angel smirked, "Just 'cus I'm gay doesn't mean I don't sleep with women. It costs 'em a bit more, but I get my fair share of pussy. I get paid to please everyone, June just happens to be the only one who cares about whether I want to or not. And for that, I give her a little something special every so often." He continued to pet June's hair, occasionally using his fingers to comb through it.

"You wouldn't even know her if-"

"If your wife hadn't found out you were cheating again?" Angel raised a brow, "Had you not decided that June was no more than a 'poppin' pussy', you'd have caused another girl to die. So I suppose I should thank you. Because you're a complete dipshit, I struck gold. Thanks Sammy." He gave a teasing smile, causing June to giggle.

"Why you... don't underestimate me!" Samuel stood up before rummaging in his pockets, "I can provide something you never can!"

"Hm?" Angel raised a brow as June looked to see. Samuel got back on his knees before opening a small cardboard box. Inside was a gold ring with a giant blue gem on it.

"Remember June? You wanted a ring with a gem like in Titanic!" he said, "I never forgot." June blinked, slightly taken aback. He remembered something she mentioned in passing? It wasn't even in a text, it was just stated when they saw a DVD of the movie at the store. "So, what do you say? Run away with me?" Before June could respond, Angel snorted in an attempt to hold back his laughter.

"You think she was dropping a hint?" he said, "I was dead when that movie came out and I know that the gem was a navy diamond. That is a sapphire."

"What does it matter?" Samuel furrowed his brows. Angel held up a hand before kissing June on the cheek.

"Be right back, babe. Don't go running off without me," he said before walking up to where their rooms were. June raised a brow before looking at Samuel.

"While I'm somewhat impressed you remembered something I said in passing, Angel is right. I wasn't dropping a hint. I just thought it was pretty, and that it'd make a cute ring," she said, putting her fingers in her shorts pocket, "And it's a bit late to be proposing to me. You are married."

"Yeah, but the vow is 'til death do we part'. Death parted us," Samuel said, "I'd rather be with you."

"I seriously doubt that. And I doubt your wife would agree with you," June rolled her eyes.

"Back!" Angel said, walking back down the stairs. He kissed June on the forehead.

"So you didn't just bale on the conversation," Samuel groaned. Angel Dust smirked.

"See, Sammy, here's your problem. You believe in that old saying. 'Why buy the cow if you can get the milk for free.' It's a stupid saying, but a lot of guys believe it."

"What kind of Danish bullshit are you pulling," the raccoon seemed both irritated and confused. Angel shook his head before smiling at June.

"I kinda wanted to wait, but I think Sammy here needs a lesson," the spider demon shrugged.

"A lesson? On what?" Samuel looked between the two.

Angel Dust rolled up the sleeves of his baggy sweater before sitting on his knees in front of June, causing her to step back a bit.

"Nervous?"

"What are you doing?" June looked somewhere between confused and terrified. Angel Dust smirked before taking both of June's hands with his upper set of hands and using his other two to reach into his pockets.

"Juniper Leanne Abbey, I know I'm probably the worst choice, but I think it might be fun for us if..." he smiled, blushing a bit, "If you'd spend eternity with me, as my wife." He held up a silver ring embedded with diamonds, a pink heart shaped gem in the middle, "Wanna get hitched?" June looked about to faint, but then she screamed and hugged Angel Dust, showering his cheek in kisses.

"What... What the fuck?!" Samuel stood up, gripping his ring in his hands, "You'd rather marry a whore than me?!"

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" June sobbed as she continued to kiss Angel Dust, "Oh my god, thank you!" Angel pulled back and slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her. As June cried into his chest, he smirked at Samuel.

"See, it's not what I do for cash that defines me. It's the value of my character," he held up the hand that he had put his ring on, "June has been gushing at a ring I have that looks exactly like this. But my rings don't fit on her. So I went to the guy I got mine at and got her one made. And she's told me that when she was alive, all she ever wanted was to get married. And she thought the guy she'd marry was you, at least 'til she found out you's was married. And then your wife offed her. She says she's loved me basically for as long as she's known me. So naturally, I'm a good choice as a husband."

Samuel puffed up angrily before throwing down the ring in his hand, chipping both the gem and breaking the metal.

"I can't even win for losing," he growled, "And I lose my one chance at having great sex to some twink."

"Too bad I care about her more than you," Angel rolled his eyes before kissing the top of June's head, "I never got married either, so I think this'll work out better than yous and your wife." Samuel roared in anger before storming out of the building. Angel hugged June as she clung to him.

"Y-You didn't just do that to s-scare him off, did you?" June said softly, not looking up from where she had buried her face.

"Nah, babe. I meant it. I was gonna wait a bit to do it at a pretty spot, but we'll have to settle for being in front of the bar while Husk is asleep," Angel said, petting her hair, "But he needed to know I'm not letting you go so easily. You really are gold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking that I might be done with this series. And... I'm not. I'm just not. And I can't promise there won't be a wedding chapter.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/92B6K5L)


	22. Let's Talk (About this Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm low on ideas, so let's chat

Hey! So I wanted to designate a _**temporary**_ chapter to just... me talking about stuff that people may have wondered but didn't ask me about, and also addressing things I don't think anyone cares about but me! But whatever, let's do this!

So I created this fanfic because, at the time, I had no one really interested in RPing Angel Dust in a heteromantic pairing. Which is fair because in canon he don't do that. But since Vivzy said that she doesn't want the canon to hold back fans from making content that technically went against the canon if it makes them happy. And this filled a need. Sort of. When I first made June, she was actually meant to end up with Alastor. But I found that, unless I found someone who could write a really good yandere Alastor (I'm looking at you, [PrinceThomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceThomas/pseuds/PrinceThomas). I love your [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161427/chapters/52902190)), I couldn't make any good content between the two.

However, Angel Dust is easier to write in comparison (at least in my own opinion). He wears his heart on his sleeve and doesn't mince words. Plus my horrible gaydar heart absolutely died the moment he stepped out of Trevor's car in the Pilot. And... problematic characters make a fun plot. I've sort of eluded to it in the comments, but my sister is kind of the inspiration for how I write Angel Dust. She was in a very similar situation as Angel; not being a prostitute or a porn star, but being in a toxic relationship and having a dependence to drugs. Fortunately she's much better, but having observed her and talked to her about it really helped me write Angel.

When I first started writing for June, I struggled to find that nice balance between being too virtuous to be in Hell and too sinful to be in Heaven. But in the end, I wound up just deciding to think of situations she might be in and explore how she'd respond. I feel like the first chapter of this showed how she doesn't put up with shit from people she doesn't care about, and how she holds herself to a higher standard. But following chapters showed her loyalty to her friends and how compassionate she can be. I wanted to write this in a way that showed that June and Angel walked that fine line between really close friends and lovers. I did this because I've been yelled at by the LGBTQ+ community about stuff like this before, and I wanted people to interpret their relationship for themselves.

It wasn't until a commenter by the name of Mila encouraged me to post the more romantic stuff that I wrote for myself to fill the desire for a more romantic relationship. I felt like I had to hide that longing because in the PC world we live in, such a relationship would be frowned upon (mostly by the PC police). But oddly enough, this one person gave me enough courage to post the chapters. While I admit I'm not getting as many comments since I did that, I'm pretty happy that I posted those chapters. And I'm happy that people that there's at least a few people who really like June. So I wanted to dedicate a chapter to thanking my handful of followers.

* * *

So! Let's switch gears and talk about some fun stuff!

I have ADHD-I (or for those who were born in the 80's and 90's, ADD), and because of that I tend to have hyperfixations and my attention is often... bouncing off the walls. Which is why I wrote this as "out of chronological order". But if you want to try to read it in chronological order, it'd be 17, 9, 16, 4, 14, 6, 3, 10, 8, 20, 18, 11, 2, 5, 1, 12, 15, 13, 19, 21, and 7. At least until I get more chapters. I plan on writing the wedding scene between Charlie and Vaggie because they do actually get married in my story. And for the most part, this story takes a span of two and a half years (not including chapter 7, that's a long way after).

Trivia Time!

  * June's best friend (not including Angel Dust) is Amy, from chapter 15
  * As seen in chapter 21, June's full name is Juniper Leanne Abby. In the story, her parents just picked a name that sounded nice. In IRL I picked this name because 1) I wanted a character named after a month, and 2) Her middle name being Leanne is a nod to The Life and Times of Juniper Lee
  * My decision to make June a ragdoll was inspired by both Sally from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , and the doll in _Coraline_. Like Sally, June can remove her limbs if there are stitches attached; and when removed sawdust can be seen, like in _Coraline_.
  * June's ability to manipulate people through shadows is inspired by Doctor Facilier from _The Princess and the Frog_. While June can't summon multiple shadow beings, she can use shadows to throw her self; like a ragdoll.
  * Amy's name is pronounced like the Japanese Ami (Ah-mee), hence why her nickname from Valentino is Beami.
  * June died in 2018 at the age of 28, making her almost 30 by chapter 21
  * Almost none of June's family or friends will see June when they die, due to everyone being very good people for the most part. The only person going to Hell is her great Grandfather, Bobby. (The name Bob is a nod to my mom's brother, who is nothing like Bobby.)
  * In this story, Angel Dust is biromantic and homosexual. However, once they start dating, Angel will sleep with June maybe once a month.
  * June's relationships with the other patrons at the Hotel vary from "friendly acquaintance", "co-workers", "work friends", and friends.
  * Although Juniper is 5'6" (168 cm) she is very short compared to Angel Dust.



While I'm having some bad writers block, I am not done with this story yet. I still want to write Vaggie and Charlie's wedding, Angel's redemption, and a few more reincarnation stories. Please let me know what you think, I really appreciate every comment I get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Mila and Starrat for continually commenting on my work. You keep me motivated to keep pushing forward with this story. You truly make me feel like this is worth it.
> 
> And thank you to my silent readers:
> 
>   * [LittleRedAllGrownUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedAllGrownUp)
>   * [Starworksrly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starworksrly)
>   * [Minnsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnsky)
>   * [dreamerofkellogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerofkellogs)
>   * [xXSystemGlitchXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSystemGlitchXx)
>   * [Foxtail98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtail98)
>   * [Sammyiammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyiammy)
>   * [MrSpartan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpartan)
> 

> 
> And the other 25+ readers who continued to read my story. I really appreciate that you stuck through this, even if you didn't read to the end.
> 
> Thank you all so much for continuing with me on this journey.


	23. Unstuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of test do you take blindly and without knowing it's a test? The bullshit kind!

“Wh… what are you saying?”

“You can come back. Even in the depths of Hell, you remained neutral, and thus proven that you can have the freedom to come and go as you please.” June stood, eyes wide and shoulders slumped. The dark red sky of Hell opened up, and the three head beings of Purgatory came down to tell her that she had passed a test.

“You’re telling me that getting stuck is a test?” June said, tilting her head forward as she raised her brows.

“A test you’ve passed, yes,” the middle being nodded, “Very few purgatorians have passed this test. Many cave to the temptations here in Hell.”

“And before, many purgatorians tried to get stuck in Heaven as a sort of… cop out. As you might have guessed, we’ve made it so no one can do such a thing,” the one on the right said.

“I’m still stuck on the fact that GETTING STUCK IS A TEST,” June said shock turning into anger, “Are you shitting me?! Do you realize how scared so many people get about becoming stuck?! We avoid it to the point of having regular meetings discouraging it! And you’re just now telling me that it was a fucking  _ test _ ?!”

“That would explain why we’ve had less people taking it,” the one on the left said, glancing at the small group hovering in front of the Hotel.

“No one knows what happens! Everyone has just assumed that if you get stuck, you’re royally fucked!” June snapped, “And I have just come to terms with the fact that I would be here forever.”

“Why are you so angry, Juniper?” the middle being asked, tilting their head.

“First of all, don’t you fucking call me Juniper,” June pointed at the being, “The only people allowed to call me that is my Bobby and Angel Dust!”

“You’re what and who?” the left being also tilted their head.

“My great grandpa and my best guy friend!” June gestured behind her towards the Hotel, “And secondly, I’m pissed because you guys could have saved a lot of purgatorians a lot of pain and heartache and despair by just telling us what happens! Telling us that it’s a test!”

“If we did, no one would go on scout missions,” the right being shook their head, “We need purgatorians to check on the status of souls.”

“Well, if more of us knew it was a test, there’d be more of us who don’t abandon hope and actually push through YOUR STUPID EXCUSE FOR A TEST!” June practically screamed, “And the more of us pass the test, the more of us could do scout missions.” The three beings appeared to look at each other, seemingly communicating wordlessly.

“Well, regardless,” the middle one finally said, “You can return to Purgatory.” June’s brow was still furrowed as she looked away from the beings and back towards the group.

“This is good, June,” Angel Dust said, walking up to her, putting hand on her shoulder, “You were just hanging around here until you figured out how to get unstuck, right?”

“Yeah, you can get out of this shit show and back to… whatever Purgatory looks like,” Vaggie said, “You don’t have to stay here anymore.”

“Not that you haven’t been a great help to us!” Charlie jumped in, “You’ve been amazing! You helped us figure out more about mortal souls than we could ever have learned on our own.”

“And you’ve been super kind to everyone!” Niffty dashed over, “You even helped cook and clean! And that’s not even part of your job!” June looked at all of them, chewing on her lip.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Angel asked, tilting his head, “To go back where you can exist forever?” June took a breath before looking back at the figures.

“I can’t leave,” she saw everyone’s eyes widen, but no one spoke out, “Princess Charlotte has a plan in place that could change the job of purgatorians forever.”

“Oh?” the right figure sounded both curious and unimpressed, “Explain.”

“While we purgatorians check the status of the recently deceased, we don’t check on them after. Princess Charlotte wants to look into a way to have sinful souls be redeemed. It sounds implausible and unpractical, but you all have said it yourself; Heaven has an overabundance of space for worthy souls. And Lucifer is running out of room so often that he has a purge every year just to keep even.”

“So? What does that have to do with us?” the left figure asked, “Purgatorians just keeps track of sorting.”

“If she’s successful, we’ll not only have to analyze souls once or twice, but regularly,” June stated, “Purgatorians know better than anyone that souls are fluid, and can change from bad to good. It’s been theorized in the past that if a soul behaved differently after sorting that they could be relocated. And if that is true, we can’t just summon souls to Purgatory when they die. Demons can’t leave Hell unless the status is changed, and the only angels that can go to Hell are the archangels, meant to kill overactive demons.”

“I think I know where you’re going,” the middle figure said, “If the princesses theory is correct, then we’d need purgatorians stationed in Heaven and Hell, since only we can change the official status of a soul.”

“Precisely,” June said, “I believe in Charlo- … in Charlie’s plan. She has the vicinity to test it out, she just needs a purgatorian on standby to see if the Hellions and Demons are willing to change.”

“We need a moment to converse…” the right figure said before the three of them turned around. June was then yanked away from them.

“What are you doing?!” Vaggie hissed, “You were about to get a ticket back home!”

“What I’m doing is helping you guys!” June hissed back, “Look, I know I didn’t discuss this with you and Charlie, but you need me here. Well, not me specifically, but you need someone who already knows the plan so you don’t have to find a new purgatorian every year!”

“But you’ll be in danger here!” Angel said, “And we’re not exactly the easiest bunch to get along with.”

“You guys are already my friends. I’ve already changed my lifestyle to adapt to Hell and you all. It’d just be harder if I had to go back,” June put her hands on her hips. Vaggie looked at Angel and then to Charlie.

“Well?”

“I think… I think June is right,” Charlie said, “It can’t hurt to have her here, and she’s already helped a lot. If she can convince these guys to let her stay, it’s our best chance to see if redemption is possible.” Vaggie sighed before looking at Angel.

“Eh, besides Cherri, June’s my best friend. I’m not gonna say no to her staying,” the spider demon smiled and shrugged, “Besides, I need someone to bitch about you two to.”

“Plus I could always use another set of hands!” Niffty raised her hand.

“Juniper!” the group turned around after hearing the beings call to June. She took a breath before stepping forward. “While we find this plan to be nothing but idiocy, we see that you have made very valid points. Being rigid about how things have always been will only add to the issues that the realms already have. Because you have formed a feasible solution, we have made a decision.” The middle being placed a hand on June’s head, causing her to have a sort of halo effect, “As of this moment, you will be the head of Purgatory’s Hell division. Your status of purgatorian will not change, and you can maintain all of your previous and current abilities.” When they removed their hand, they stepped back. “We expect a weekly report of your progress. If in another year’s time there appears to be none, we will revoke this status and you will become a Hellion.”

June nodded firmly.

“I understand,” she said, and the trio left. She turned to the others with a smile, “Guess I’m official now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So the three heads of Purgatory are meant to represent sort of the three types of neutrality: Lawful Neutral, True Neutral, and Chaotic Neutral. But... it's more like a very tired mom winged by her sassy and snarky teenage children. I'm not super sure which is which, only that the middle is True. Also, they just appear as off-white silhouettes; not quite shadows, not quite beams of light. And the silhouettes change shape depending on what their saying, so the only thing that's really consistent is that they're tall and bipedal.
> 
> I had this planned since... almost the beginning of when I made June. I always knew that being "stuck" was a temporary state, and if it were temporary, it had to have an "end". And I needed a reason why, so... because I like seeing June lose her temper, I decided that it was going to be a valid reason that was executed in a very bullshit way. The reason I withheld this was because I wasn't totally sure when it would happen in the story. While I know that, chronologically, it happens after a year from when June originally got stuck. But I wasn't sure where in my little... like... four stages of June that it happens.


End file.
